


[锤基］避无可避／inevitable

by Sennsyo



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Thor as a policeman and Loki as a gangster, alternative universe
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-02-24 09:46:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 32,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13211169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sennsyo/pseuds/Sennsyo





	1. Chapter 1

避无可避／inevitable

警察锤x黑道基AU HE

第一章  
Thor戴着手铐，参加他爱人的葬礼。离他两三步的距离跟着两个高大的黑人警官，他们密切关注着Thor的行动，但对他没有更多的束缚，态度也还算和善，毕竟他们以前是亲密的同事、合契的战友。

显然，Thor现在不是个自由人，在法庭的判决书下达之前，他都得保持这个状态。本来他现在还应该被关在警察局里拘留，但今天是他爱人下葬的日子，他的律师Tony帮他争取到了参加葬礼的权利。

在教堂的中央摆放着他爱人新的闭塞的居所，他爱人正躺在一层深绿色绒布上，安安静静睡着觉。冬日的阳光总是温柔的，它穿过雕着精细花纹的圆窗，漏在他爱人的身上，给他苍白的脸庞镀上一层暖金色。

教堂空气中的尘埃慢悠悠地浮动，阳光似乎也被带着晃动起来，Thor盯着他爱人紧闭的眼睛，敏锐地发觉他爱人睫毛下的阴影好像颤动了一下。

他是不是要醒过来了，Thor想。

最终Thor极为苦涩地笑了笑，他爱人不会再醒过来了，没有人比他更清楚。即使在审讯室接连几天的连番讯问让他打不起精神来，有些浑浑噩噩，但他的意识仍然清醒，他认清了一件残酷的事情，他爱人已经永远离开他了，这个念头就仿佛悬在他心口的一把刀，每一想起就会往他的心脏狠狠捅一刀，每一刀都鲜血淋漓。

阳光正好，他爱人的嘴角仿佛微微上翘，他在笑吗？

Thor忽然间不想再看他一眼，哪怕他现在衣冠整齐，双手交叉，捧着一捧洁白的矢车菊，面容安详——没有了当时的满脸血污——他也不想再看他一眼。因为不管他愿不愿意，当目光落到这具尸体上时，总是没有办法忽略那已经丢失了大半个的后脑勺。为了他爱人遗容的整洁，葬仪屋把他仅剩的没有被子弹烧焦的头发清理干净，在缺失的部分塞上大堆的矢车菊，让他的头部看起来还是完整的，只是带了个巨大的花环。

不管花朵如何充满生命力，Thor还是更愿意看到他爱人原本梳得一丝不苟的黑发，更愿意看到这颗头颅中原本埋藏的古灵精怪。

Thor多想日子还能回到几天之前。他爱人每天都会早他半个小时起床，用那个用了好几年，几乎本身已经有了温度的手磨咖啡机研磨咖啡豆，把咖啡煮到他最喜欢的焦度，加上他最喜欢甜度的糖。等到Thor洗漱完，他爱人已经将热好的吐司面包摆在骨瓷盘子里，旁边还有热狗或者甜丝丝的流心蛋。Thor一直很喜欢这种简洁的早餐，他的爱人总能让他对这口感清爽的早餐魂牵梦萦，也许是因为他爱人的熟能生巧，也许是因为每天都能印到Thor脸颊的早安吻。

“Loki，”Thor低头看着自己摊开的手掌，它正在无意识地痉挛：“Loki……”他问自己，是谁杀了他的爱人。他的呼吸渐渐粗重，一遍遍叫着他爱人的名字：“Loki Loki Loki Loki……”手指仍然在抽动，就如他现在不断抽搐的思想——是自己吗？他就着手铐把双手举到头顶，试图安慰发麻的头皮，他甚至想蹲下来，让自己平静。

Frigga的拥抱明显更有成效，Thor的双手靠在妈妈的肩膀上。母亲的身上似乎有种神奇的能安抚他的力量，他几乎一瞬间就想起了应该怎样正常地呼吸。

Frigga从儿子进入教堂起就感觉到他的不对劲,母亲总是对儿子的状态很敏感，虽然Thor看起来几乎是面无表情的冷漠，但Frigga明白，他儿子的内心是多么自责、多么难过。“mom，是我，是我出手杀了Loki，是我。”Frigga听到耳边Thor蚊子一般地哼哼，她从来不知道自己向来咋咋唬唬地儿子还有含混到说不清话的时候。

Frigga将Thor搂得更紧了，他想让儿子感受到一股力量，一股永远支撑着他的力量。几天的拘留生活可能已经掏空了Thor所有关于Loki死亡案件的陈述，Frigga不愿再刺激他的儿子，她要让儿子确信自己坚定地站在他的身边，是他的大后方。

Thor的战栗慢慢平复了。他放开紧箍着Frigga的双臂，眨眨有些湿润的眼睛，想给母亲一个微笑，但失败了。

今天来参加Loki. Odinson葬礼的人并不多，除了Thor从北方沿海赶过来的母亲就是两夫夫的朋友，好吧，主要是Thor的朋友，包括现在在教堂角落满脸关切的Jane小姐，她是Thor在警校时的同学，毕业后回了家乡在当地警局做一名文书。她非常想了解Thor的近况，在教堂最后一排椅子上踌躇许久之后深吸了一口气，看起来仿佛终于下了决心，要迈出走向Thor的第一步了。

却被人抢先了。

Loki虽说是个孤儿，平时也不爱交际，但他有一个关系不错的表兄弟Fandral。Fandral是个街上的混混儿，混得和Loki母亲家的家境一样惨淡，他大跨流星步似的冲到Thor面前，偷偷瞄眼警惕地看着他的黑人警察，然后瞪着Thor，像是要发表什么长篇大论，最终却只指着Thor的鼻子，颇具恐吓意味地说句“你等着。”

好像他真的在乎Loki似的。Thor咬牙切齿地想，在Loki还活着的时候，Thor只在Loki的咖啡屋见过Fandral几次，或者说撞破向Loki要钱的Fandral几次，那不是令人愉悦的经历，Thor不知道在他坐班的时候、出勤的时候，混混儿Fanral成功地向Loki要过几次钱财，这是敲诈。如果不是Loki出于兄弟情谊拦着Thor，他已经向局里报案好几回。

但是现在，向警察局报案的是Fandral,“我要你为Loki的死付出代价。”这是Fandral的原话，至于Fandral的目的，Thor能猜个七七八八，不过是想让身为Loki丈夫的他没有资格料理Loki的后事，好作为血亲卷走Loki的遗产。Thor并不怪他，虽然他目的不单纯，他的爱人好歹有个为他申冤的人。Thor也不在乎能不能得到Loki的遗产，毕竟Loki已经走了，他还在乎什么呢？

跟着牧师和Loki的棺椁，一小队参加葬礼的人走到郊外的公墓区，Frigga搂着Thor，走在队伍的最前面。“阿门。”牧师念完长长的悼词，大个子还低着头魂游天外，直到第一抔土敲打棺盖的声音把他唤醒，他挣开Frigga试图拉住他的手，猛地冲向坟墓。

他后悔了，他刚刚为什么没有多看Loki几眼，他要挖出这漆黑冰凉的木头盒子，他不要让他的爱人离开他。

两个警察首先反应过来这突发的情况，他们按住Thor的肩膀，阻止他亵渎魂灵的行为。穿着厚底黑皮鞋的Tony从送葬队的最后跑上前来，在蹲下的同时迅速把金框墨镜揣进兜里，防止被暴躁的Thor打掉：“听着，Thor，你要冷静，冷静，你不能再对Loki做出冒犯的行为，否则让你脱罪会很困难。”

而Thor就像没有听见Tony的话，他不依不挠地要脱离警察的掌控，长期的警校训练让他有一身蛮劲，警察差点没能按住他。

Loki的坟墓已经被填平了，不知过了多久，Thor才停止反抗，他跪在土地上，压抑的哭声渐渐不受控制，转变为嚎啕大哭。


	2. ［锤基］避无可避／inevitable 02

［锤基］避无可避／inevitable 02  
警察锤x黑道基AU HE  
故事简介（虽然这玩意儿像是剧透）：Thor失手枪杀了自己的爱人Loki，现在正被拘留。因肩负作为警察的责任，他一定要在Tony的帮助下洗脱谋杀的罪名……  
目前G级……

………………  
第二章  
“听着！”Tony. Stark身体前倾，双手撑在审讯室空无一物的桌面上，著名律师的气场暴露无遗，他小鹿一般明亮的眼睛直视Thor湛蓝的双目，眼神有些急切。

窝在桌边椅子里的律师助手Jarvis捧着笔记本电脑，感觉到Tony语气的急促，将视线从电脑屏幕移到Tony脸上。

“What？”Thor刚回过神就看见Tony近在咫尺的脸，反应过来Tony刚才似乎对他说了不少话。

Tony笃定Thor刚刚在开小差，心思百分百放在他去世的爱人身上，他很理解失去爱侣对一个人的打击能有多大，但这意味他要将刚刚说过的话再说一遍。他站直了，吸一口气，他设想过这种难以沟通的情况，有什么办法呢？这个人他必须救。

“Thor. Odinson，我的时间很宝贵，希望这次你能认真听我的话。”

Thor点点头，目光虽然还是呆滞，总算聚焦在Tony身上了。他不知道这个律师为什么一定要帮他的忙，说实话，Tony在律师界很有名。太有名了，请他辩护的费用高到Thor用掉过去十三年的积蓄都出不起。无可否认Thor是一个业绩优秀，常被嘉奖的警察，但究其本质不过是个兢兢业业认真生活的普通公民。

那天听说Tony要为他辩护他就感到很意外，在这个小个子男人宣布不收取Thor一分钱时，他惊得下巴都快掉下来了。他仔细在记忆中搜寻一番，不认为以前和Tony有什么交集，更别说让对方帮到如此的交道。

“我知道你对失手射杀你丈夫感到自责，但你不能放弃脱罪，你根本没有犯谋杀罪。”

“即使终身监禁也没有关系，不管我有没有犯谋杀罪，我射杀了Loki仍然是事实，我需要赎罪。”Thor交代了他的真实想法。

“但你想过没有，如果你被判有罪，你的同事，你的后辈会受到什么样的影响？看啊，以前那个神枪手因为失手射杀了一个市民被关在监狱里。”Tony模仿着电影里经典的嘲讽口气。

Tony盯着Thor：“你是个武装警察，你比我懂，你清楚从判断现场情况不对到决定出击是没有多长时间的。如果有了你的‘前车之鉴’，警察出手时失去了信念，畏畏缩缩，谁来保证对罪犯的一击必杀，谁来保证市民的安全！”

Tony的声调越来越高，最后甚至一拳头砸到桌面上。

这响声吓了Jarvis一跳，他知道一些Tony的过往，明白Tony正在气头上：“Tony?”他关切地看着律师。律师意识到刚刚差点失控了，他看向Jarvis，微微点头，嗯了一声。

Thor看上去若有所思，应该是听进去了。

“现在你能跟我完整地讲述一下上周五发生了什么吗？我必须知道每个细节，你出手的契机，事无巨细地讲，万分之一秒的事情都不要错过。”

Jarvis把双手放到键盘上，问：“可以开始了吗？Thor先生？”

Thor陷入回忆。

那天早上他从浴室里出来，只裹一条浴巾，齐肩的金发经过毛巾的蹂躏，乱糟糟。Thor闻着餐厅沁人心脾的咖啡香，看见Loki站在厨房里笔挺的背影——他在给他准备煎蛋。

Thor撑在墙边，仔细看了会儿Loki梳到脑后整整齐齐的黑发：“你剪头发了？”Loki头都没回：“你竟然现在才发现。”

Thor有点不好意思，憨憨地笑了：“我昨天加班训练夜场，回来太累了嘛。”

Loki把煎蛋从平底锅倒到盘子里，蛋黄在稍稍凝固的蛋白间流动，冒着热气。还是那么完美。他回过身，把盘子轻轻摆到餐桌上，顺手从烤面包机里取出两片吐司，放到流心蛋边，嫌弃地说：“所以你回来澡都没洗，倒头就睡，我昨天晚上为躲避你的汗臭味，差点从床沿摔下去。”

“现在香了，”Thor面对Loki张开双臂：“要不把昨儿晚上的拥抱补回来？一晚上没凑我身边，是不是很寂寞。”

“滚！”Loki恼羞成怒。

Thor坐到餐桌边享受新一天的早饭。咖啡喝到一半，感到Loki在给他扎头发，Loki手指修长，帮Thor把头发理顺，没用梳子。Loki的双手一到冬天就很冰凉，Thor却像个大火球，他能清晰地感觉到他爱人指尖按在他头皮上触感，让人安心。不知道Loki在做什么小动作，今天扎头发比平时用的时间长。

“等会儿穿衣服注意点，别把头发弄乱了，别指望我给你重新扎。”Thor脑补着身后Loki嘟起嘴的样子，应允下来，可就算弄乱了何必重新扎呢，他爱人的手艺不管怎么折腾都好看的。Thor每次上班都想跟同事炫耀，我的马尾是最完美的，你的伴侣绝对不会。

那天上班的时候很多同事都盯着他的头发看，他非常高兴，走得更加扬眉吐气。

“Thor，你头发上那是什么？”染了前卫银发的Natasha警官好奇：“新的时尚吗？”

Thor这才到洗手台照了照镜子，发现Loki把一把黑头发扎进了他的马尾里。“啊，Loki。”想到他的爱人，Thor忍不住微笑，他对这些小把戏喜欢到不行。另，今晚又有由头折腾Loki一番了。

装配上对讲机的那一刻，局长急切的声音就在Thor耳边炸开：“第一应急小组请到停车场集合，第一应急小组请到停车场集合，我们接到情报4个毒贩正驾车从伦敦西部出城大道逃窜，请接到信息迅速出击。”

Thor是第一应急小组的组长，他火速召集包括Natasha在内的3名组员赶到停车场，钻进一辆便车的同时装备防弹衣等护具。Clint是他们中车技最好的，他在伦敦的早高峰中见缝插针，驾轻就熟，红灯都没等，火箭一般冲到局长描述的毒贩所在地。

可以看出从伦敦西部警察分局出动的同事已经努力在目标车辆的前端或侧翼格挡，毒贩们根本没有办法加速冲出这个包围圈。只要Thor的车辆在其身后紧跟，密切配合之下就能把它卡死逼停。

这时从频道内传来上个月上任的情报人员Sigyn的声音：“应急小组请注意，毒贩装配有3把M10式冲锋枪。请应急小组在保证生命安全的前提下进行抓捕行动。”

正在调试狙击枪的Thor愣了，M10式冲锋枪，这可是个杀伤力巨大的玩意儿，那批毒贩不知道从哪儿弄到的，有了它，毒贩的危险程度翻了不止一番。伦敦西区警局派出的都是普通警察，可能他们也没料到有这么个大家伙存在。看来必要的时候必须击毙毒贩，那些警察现在和手无寸铁的普通市民并无区别。

Thor戴上头盔，眼睛死死地盯着毒贩的动作，一丝一毫都不敢放过。他冷静地发布命令：“Clint，把车往右前方开一点，一旦目标车速放缓就往左撞他尾翼。Nat，注意我的动作，我盯着后座左边那个，但我一回只能解决一个，我若出击，你必须马上判断击不击杀后座上的另一个人。”

两人同时答：“收到。”

Thor的食指死死抠在扳机上，从瞄准器的方寸视野间注视目标的一举一动。

另外4辆装成普通车辆的警车逐渐缩小包围范围，毒贩的面包车不得不放慢车速，这是一个信号，枪法不熟的枪手往往需要稳定自身来提升命中率，毒贩们可能要动手了。

Thor死死盯着的那个人弯下腰又直起身，完成了一个端枪的动作。

就是现在！

Clint卡向面包车的尾翼，Thor在那个毒贩之前扣动了扳机，瞬间，那人就被子弹的冲劲儿炸毁了大半个后脑勺。Natasha的反应也迅捷无匹，在其他毒贩搞清状况之前射中他们的肩部，使他们没有办法拿起枪。

“砰”地一声，Clint将面包车撞出行驶轨道，在其他警察的配合下，面包车终于停了，3个毒贩手举过头顶，慢慢走出车门。

从频道的一系列声音中Sigyn判断出来同事已经动手了，她问：“有人受伤吗？需要叫救护车吗？”

刚完成任务的Thor重重吐了口气：“谢天谢地，没有同事受伤，但还是需要叫救护车，两名毒贩的肩部中弹，需要处理。”那个头部中弹的人已经没有存活希望了。

“收到。”

Thor放下枪，3名小组成员相视而笑：“good job！”

Thor咧开嘴笑，笑得一点都不吝啬。他把头盔取下来，抚摸着上面暗色丝带绣着的小翅膀，想：Loki真是他幸运神，戴上有他小把戏的头盔后任务就没有失败过。

Thor最初遇到Loki的时候已经27岁了，而那时Loki还只是一个16岁的小男孩，爱看从美国传过来的英雄漫画，最喜欢雷神系列，他那时候童言无忌地跟Thor说：“你跟漫画里的Thor一样是个英雄。”他拿着黑色记号笔，给每个Thor的头盔两侧画上跟雷神头盔一样的小翅膀。后来Loki长大了，Thor还是会把局里新发的头盔带回家交给Loki让他画上翅膀，哪怕会被他揶揄两句，这个仿佛仪式的举动就没有停止过。

伦敦警察局发放的头盔越来越高级，从最初的全钢制到现在会包一层像防弹衣一样的软包。软包上记号笔还怎么画画呢？这可难不倒满是小点子的Loki，他把Thor旧卫衣的帽带扯下来，动用针线绣到头盔上。

Thor抚摸着头盔，脑中满是Loki做针线活时认真的神色。 

沉寂了好大一会儿，Sigyn的声音再次在频道响起：“Thor，刚刚局里接到消息，今天早上Loki被一伙头戴黑麻布袋的犯罪团伙劫持了。”

Thor突然大脑一片空白，呼吸漏了一拍，脖子如生锈般咔咔转向毒贩的面包车——毒贩们每个都戴着黑麻布袋。

－TBC－

…………………………………………  
Sennsyo的碎碎念：  
这个文是由Ch4的纪录片《警察神枪手》启发而写的，不错的纪录片，大家可以去看看，B站上就有。  
虽然现在看起来形势危急，但我保证，一定he。  
Thor现在连Loki的身份都没搞清楚呢。

请大家多多支持！


	3. ［锤基］避无可避／inevitable 03

警察锤x黑道基AU HE  
故事简介：Thor失手枪杀了自己的爱人Loki，正被拘留。虽然他很自责，但因肩负作为警察的责任，必须在Tony的帮助下洗脱谋杀的罪名……  
目前PG-13

第三章  
“ Sigyn，那伙犯罪团伙现在在哪儿？”Natasha向对讲机发问。

“不知道，局里40多分钟前接到Asgard店员的举报电话，他们店被打劫了，我们派了人过去，才发现Loki已经被劫持走了。”Sigyn回答。

“那是什么时候的事，怎么现在才说！”Natasha心中泛起一个不好的怀疑，看着身边面色惨白的Thor，她很担心她的怀疑是对的，语气不免有责问的意思。

Sigyn完全没有被Natasha的情绪影响到，她冷冰冰地答道：“半个小时之前吧，你们刚离开警局出外勤。你知道的，我们不可能在你们完成一个任务之前，告诉你们其它案件的情况，这会让你们分心，搞不好还会送命。”

“Fu……”Natasha忍住了那句骂人的话，这个新上任的情报部警察业务很精，却似乎没有人的感情。

“咚。”Thor的头盔脱手掉到汽车底板上。

Thor全身都在发抖，他的手哆哆嗦嗦探向门把手，抠了几次才成功把车门打开。他要发疯了，他的脑袋在不停地运转，转得越来越快，越来越快，像锯轮工作时一般发着高热，几乎要把他的脑壳儿切开。

Natasha关切地盯着Thor的颤颤巍巍的背影，发现在阴冷的冬日，衣着单薄的Thor头上竟然腾起淡淡的水雾。

她随即也下了车，Thor的状态让她很担心，如果。如果Thor射杀的那个人真的是他爱人怎么办？Natasha不敢想，Thor有多爱Loki整个警察局都知道，他的头发是Loki扎的，衣服是Loki挑的，偶尔冒出的咖啡味儿奶糖是Loki做的，他顶多给小组内的她和Clint一人分享一颗，其它同事想都别想。如果有人嘲笑他幼稚的头盔，他会毫不客气地向对方展示他条块分明的手臂肌肉。慢慢地大家都对他无时无刻的炫耀行为习以为常、视而不见了。

一队伦敦西部分局的警察扛着摄像机和单反相机，从各个角度给现场留证。毒贩的司机已经被戴上手铐，塞进随后而来的警车里。另外两个毒贩取掉黑麻布袋，趴在地上等救护车，有警察帮他们按住拳头般大小的枪伤，尽量阻止更多的血液流出。

Thor步履艰难地走到面包车跟前，把后座的尸体抱出来。

没有人阻挡他，反正已经拍照留证，等会儿要搜查这辆车也得先移出尸体，它马上还要被送给法医勘验。

当尸体全部的重量压到Thor双臂的时候，他的眼泪已经不可抑制地流出来了。他太熟悉Loki的身体了，甚至不需要拉下黑麻布袋，他就已经知道他怀抱着的人是谁。Thor仿佛全身脱力般跪到地上。

看到Thor的举动，Natasha就明白她担心的事情还是发生了。她提醒身边扛摄像机的警察，把Thor的举动拍下来。直觉告诉她，这个视频在将来会大有用处。

Thor把遮住Loki脸的黑麻布袋扯下来。和毒贩的袋子不同，Loki的袋子是被一圈麻绳扎在脖子上的，甚至眼部周围都没有保证视线的洞，只在鼻子附近挖了个洞用作呼吸。

Loki头部被炸掉的组织掉得一地都是，沾得Thor满手血污。Thor捧着Loki的脖子，看着他被鲜血染红的脸和紧闭的双眼，哭得撕心裂肺，不多时哭嚎声就哑了，仿佛某种野兽绝望的悲鸣。

Thor涕泗横流，将吻接连按在Loki脸上，吻得胡子上都全是凝结的血块。这时他竟然想，Loki你怎么不嫌弃我的胡茬了，我可有一个多月没修理了。

摄像的警察被这景象吓坏了，他的镜头都抖动起来。

把Loki摊平放到草地上，Thor冲向还在地上止血的毒贩：“都是你们！”他嘶吼——都是你们劫持了Loki，都是你们给Loki套上麻布袋，都是你们，害得我亲手杀了他！

看到Thor向自己冲过来，毒贩们爬起来就跑，又被其它警察拉住。他们拼命想挣脱，他们明白，如果被那个疯了一样的警察按住殴打，他们刚捡回来的命就没有保障了。

Natasha知道她的上司已经完全失控，三步并作两步蹿到Thor身后，一手刀把他劈晕在地。

后来的事情，Thor就完全没有印象了。

随手保存文档，Jarvis结束了他劈劈啪啪打字的工作，他仔细瞧着记录的Thor的陈述，试图能跟他的老板一样，从中间找出什么关联。

Tony坐在桌前翘着二郎腿，拖着下巴，没有急着发话。他把Jarvis的电脑接过来，随手划着触控板，把整个案件上上下下浏览了一遍。

Thor低着头，眼睛又些酸疼。

“让我们简略一点说。”Tony坐直身子，引导Thor和他一起思考：“你出勤之前不久受害人被毒贩劫持，正在追捕毒贩的你对此一无所知，这时你在频道收到消息，他们携带杀伤性武器。”

“是这样。”

“你判断坐在后座左边的人已经拿起武器，将要出手伤人，所以你抢在他之前截断了他的动作。”

想到Loki那个不经意的动作让他送了命，Thor喉咙有些发毛：“是的。”

“对，这就是站在你的角度上所能知道的所有事情。”Tony认为Thor所有的举动都是合情合理的，挑不出一点错处，说实在的，他都开始佩服这个在混乱的现场还能准确判断，精确出击的神枪手了。

“但是问题来了，经过警官后期的搜查，他们并没有M10式冲锋枪，在这个前提下你出手有点理亏了。不过，没关系，你不知道他们没有。”

“另一个让你在法庭上处于劣势的是，你失手杀掉的，是一个普通公民，他本来应该是你保护的对象。”

Tony停顿了一下。

“现在，我问你两个问题。”

Thor抬起头，表示他正在认真听。

“第一个问题，如果你的对讲机没有给你他们有厉害武器的信号，你会不会出手。”Tony开始在审讯室来来回回踱步：“第二个问题，如果你知道受害人被一伙带黑麻布袋的团伙劫走了，这个特征跟你追捕的毒贩一样，你会不会出手？”

Thor感觉在Tony的引导下，他的思路变得清晰：“我肯定不会出手。”那当然，如果有一星半点伤害到Loki的可能，他都会当即就罢。

Tony转过身，快速踱到Thor的面前，盯着他：“你难道没有发现问题吗？Thor. Odinson，给你他们有武器的信息，和不给你受害人被劫持的信息的人，是同一个，如果我没记错名字的话，是你们情报部的Sigyn警官没错吧。”

－TBC－

…………………………………………  
Sennsyo的碎碎念：  
随手保存习惯好啊，给Jarvis点赞！  
其实Sigyn的名字已经暴露她的立场了。  
这文是大写的HE。  
哎呀码文码得脖子疼，熬夜一时爽啊。


	4. [锤基]避无可避／inevitable 04

警察锤x黑道基AU HE  
故事简介：Thor失手枪杀了自己的爱人Loki，虽然很自责，但因肩负作为警察的责任，他必须在Tony的帮助下洗脱谋杀的罪名……  
女王Hela霸气出场。  
目前PG-13

第四章  
“Oh，god，真少见啊，快看是谁来了？”一屋子人看向房门，脸上欣喜鄙夷神色不一。

Hela无视代班主播Ben低级的挑衅，踩着8厘米高的高跟鞋，优雅地踏进审片室的大门。室内暖气开得很足，Hela随意将墨绿色风衣脱掉挂在挂衣架上，露出的黑色长毛衣完美地包裹着她高挑的身材。

成名10多年，Hela早就学会我行我素，作为BbC的一张“名嘴”，她身兼主播和记者两职，无论哪方面都相当出色。在她异彩纷呈的职业生涯里，她翘掉过不少污吏，端掉过多家黑企，她针砭时弊，语言辛辣，“面对邪恶不留一丝情面，唯‘死亡女神’这个词能形容她一二（英国年度人物颁奖辞）”。

过硬的职业素质加上外貌优势，Hela是当之无愧的全民电视明星。

电视台原本要求主播审片时必须到场，方便修改，但多年以来，Hela做的节目往往让人难以置喙，后来除了重要节目，她很少参与审片，电视台上级也没什么意见。

为了今晚的重磅新闻，Hela造访了月余未至的审片室，径直走到她专属的鲜红色沙发前，坐下的同时自然地将双腿交叠：“还有多久开始？”她偏过头问导演和主编。

他们面上挂着笑容，明显为Hela的光顾感到开心。导演把看完的厚厚一沓节目稿放到茶几上，通知隔壁制作室：“Richard，可以播放了。”

审片室墙上的大荧屏一下子变亮，开始投映将在晚上播放的新闻节目。

“观众朋友们晚上好，这里是十点新闻，我是Hela。”画面中的Hela一身正装，坐在演播厅内，面对镜头陈述：“我们都知道，伦敦警察的职责是不惜一切代价终止恶行，保护市民，但在上周五，一名武装警察却枪杀了一位手无寸铁的市民，这究竟是人性的扭曲还是道德的沦丧？让我们一探究竟。”

下一刻，沾上血液的草地印入眼帘，镜头慢慢往后拉，直到把身穿常服的Hela也包括在内，Hela拿着话筒：“我现在在西城区的出城大道上，这里是上周五警察射杀平民的案发地点，草地上是受害人遇害时流出的鲜血，可以想见当时现场是多么惨烈。”

“我们西部警察分局一收到有毒贩逃窜的消息，就马上派出三辆外勤便车阻拦他们的出逃，不久伦敦警察局的武装警察外援赶到了，我当时在目标车辆右翼，听组长命令和同事缩小包围范围，成功使它放慢了车速，应该很快能让它停止，进行抓捕行动。”一名警察对着Hela举着的话筒说。

（警方留证视频）画面中面包车已快被逼停，却只听三声枪响过后，面包车被后面的轿车撞得冲出公路。

（警方留证资料）配合着效果音，一张张警察留证的照片出现在屏幕上，有面包车擦出的轮胎印，趴在地上止血的毒贩，最触目惊心的一张，莫过于受害者满是血污的脸，考虑到可能有儿童观看新闻，制作组还加了点马赛克。

Hela在画外问那个警官：“毒贩在被追捕的时候，有反抗的迹象吗？”

“没有，经过我们后期的搜查，面包车里只有三把老式手枪，而且因为老化严重，根本没有可能射出子弹。”警官答道。

画面中Hela边走向镜头边说：“面对原本可以和平抓捕的罪犯，警官Thor却选择使用武力，使受害人当场毙命。何况这个受害人还根本不是毒贩呢？”

“那天早上老板还没来我们就被3个人持枪打劫了，我们都不敢轻举妄动，只能乖乖地把柜台的钱装进塑料袋里，由我递给站在门边的劫匪，转移他们的注意力，Ann躲在柜台后面压低声音给市警察局打了报案电话。”

（Asgard咖啡屋监控视频）站在门边的劫匪拎着一袋纸币，却没有立马召集同伙离开。接着，店门被打开，Loki刚探进半个身子就被枪抵住脑袋推搡出门外，慌乱中只来得及丢了个黑色的包在门口。

Hela问：“你们老板丢下的包里装的是什么？”

“是Willian，老板养了10多年的老橘猫啦，我们都很喜欢逗它，老板每天都背着它来上班，晚上在店里和他下班的丈夫吃完晚饭再一起把Willian抱回家。”

“你老板的丈夫是谁？”

画面中年轻的店员挠挠头发：“好像叫Thor，在市警察局工作。”

Hela转身面对镜头：“我们惊讶地发现，受害人咖啡屋的老板Loki竟然和射杀他的警官是夫夫关系！”

她问店员：“你老板和他丈夫关系如何。”

“他们感情应该还是不错的，老板在每天他丈夫来吃晚饭的时候都显得很兴奋，像意大利面啊，牛排啊，都是老板亲手做的，连咖啡都不用店里机器磨好的，他坚持手磨。我们每个店员都在这个店里工作至少3年，平时和老板相处很融洽，但从未得幸吃到老板做的食物。”店员的表情颇有些遗憾的样子。

接下来的画面是伦敦约顿贫民窟的影像，还有几张Loki少年时的照片。Hela在画外说：“经过调查，我们了解到，Loki从小生活在这个贫民区，和父亲相依为命，他被尤弥尔公立学校录取后，父子二人必须省吃俭用才能凑足学费。本来成绩优秀的他可以考入大学深造，但他却在16岁时辍学了，这是为什么呢？我们采访到Loki当年的高中同学。”

“Loki那时候是我们的house captain，橄榄球也打得不错，是我们校队成员，高二那年他突然辍学我们都很吃惊，后来听老师们闲聊，好像是因为他父亲在Rodney地铁站被误认为是恐怖分子而被警方枪杀，Loki失去经济来源，不得不自己赚钱，每天打好几份工。”Loki的同学穿着奢侈品牌高订西装，在消费超高的餐厅接受采访。

（Rodney地铁站监控录像）静候在长条椅上的中年人在地铁来临之际起身，却被不知从哪儿射来的子弹一发中的，脑花飞溅，倒地不起。Hela画外：“13年前轰动全国的Rodney地铁站警方误杀平民事件，想必很多人都记忆犹新，但巧合的是，当年被误伤的Laufey是上周五被枪杀的Loki的父亲，而这两发乌龙子弹，来自同一人——武装警察Thor。”

Hela站在Rodney地铁站站牌下，面对镜头：“显然，武装警察Thor是Loki的杀父仇人，Loki却选择原谅他，并和他结为夫夫，我不知道应不应该称这为爱情的力量。根据刚刚Asgard店员的描述，Loki非常爱他的丈夫，但是Thor呢？也一样爱着Loki吗？”

“我这个表弟，当年一定是眼瞎了才选择和Thor在一起。”一提到Thor，Fandral就表现得愤愤然：“我有时候偷偷去Asgard探望Loki，都能看见Loki在清理身上的伤疤，Thor经常家暴他，还向来不打露在外面的皮肤。Loki为了Thor的名誉，从不敢去医院处理伤口。”

勘验Loki尸体的法医也表示：“除了严重损毁的头部，我发现受害人身体上也有深浅不一的伤疤，表明受害人长期受到迫害。”

Hela坐在法医室的办公桌前，面露悲戚神色：“看来Loki对Thor的爱并没有得到Thor的尊重。这并不难理解，一个冷血的神枪手怎么可能拥有人类的感情？如果Thor每次行动的时候都充分尊重生命，发出嗜血的子弹之前慎之又慎，怎么会出现上周五一般的惨案？”

节目的末尾，Hela在演播厅总结这条新闻：“就在上周五，本世纪最伟大的舞台剧作家Ikol的新剧本《The Great Adventure in Western Shore》停止更新了，观众朋友们可能已经猜到，这个创作出《The Tragedy of Loki of Asgard（阿斯加德的洛基之殇）》的鬼才作家正是本事件的受害人Loki先生，令人唏嘘的是，终止他伟大思想的却是他无比深爱的丈夫。”

“很好很好。”看完节目的导演和主编都表示很满意。

“没有什么需要修改的吗？”Hela托着下巴问。

“没有，我敢保证这期节目又会创新闻类节目收视率的历史新高。”导演笑着说。

Ben从鼻腔里憋出的轻蔑“哼”声又被无视掉。

“那我就先走了。”

Hela披上风衣，扣上审片室的门，冷冷地对等在门外的肥胖狗仔队长说：“Skurge，我保证，这是我最后一次帮你忙了。”

－TBC－

……………………………………………  
Sennsyo的碎碎念：  
不好意思，我真的很想玩《今日说法》的梗。  
不知道大家还记不记得第一章打过酱油的Fandral。  
写这章卡了好久啊。  
Hela的采访是有失偏颇的，她的思路不是还原新闻事件，而是旁敲侧击，抹黑当事人。这篇报道最大的Bug是没有采访Thor和第一应急小组，她选取的采访对象无一不对Thor不利。  
但是Hela和Loki的粉丝多啊，人民群众一激动，就不太在乎真相几何了。  
BBC应该不会犯这种错误，所以写BbC。  
【】果然比［］好看。


	5. [锤基]避无可避／inevitable 05

警察锤x黑道基AU HE  
本章基神上线  
目前PG-13

第五章  
约顿贫民区越来越冷清了。

这几年伦敦市政府搞了个什么“大伦敦计划”，要把以前所有不合理使用的土地利用起来，进行更有利于经济发展的建设。大城市里寸土寸金，哪还有什么地方留给贫民？

市长大笔一挥，把这片地批给某著名慈善企业家，用作新商场的构建：“等到这如梦的购物天堂构筑完成的那天，大人小孩、平民贵族都能在这里得其所好。”那个企业家在筑基仪式上如是说。

渐渐地，贫民区被建造房子的各种机器的噪音包围了，今年冬天，暖气也被切断了，水电按着自己心情，想来就来，想走就走。呆不下去的居民或者找个房租低的街区多打几份工勉强生活，或者回到故乡、故国开启新的人生。

偏有人能在这种恶劣的环境下都过得下去。

16寸显像管电视机拼命地工作，声音呲呲啦啦的，十点新闻的画面和绿屏交替播映，在黑暗的室内，令人眼花缭乱的光线使认真看电视的人面色阴晴不定。

“这个创作出《The Tragedy of Loki of Asgard（阿斯加德的洛基之殇）》的鬼才作家正是本事件的受害人Loki先生，令人唏嘘的是，终止他伟大思想的却是他无比深爱的丈夫。”跳动的画面中，Hela化着高糊画质也挡不住的精致妆容，对当天的新闻发表短评。

“哦，Hela的节目真是一如既往的优秀，I like her。”邪神Loki端着杯完全冷掉的速溶咖啡，就着有些发硬的面包，一小口一小口呷着。这样往胃里塞食物让他感到恶心，但他还是逼迫自己吃下去。

这时通向Loki所在阁楼的木质楼梯发出轻微的、有节奏的脚步声，一重两轻，是支华尔兹。

“Fandral，吩咐你办的事情做得不错。”Loki的眼睛还是盯着电视机，头都没回。

来者拎着袋食物，有面包、咖啡、矿泉水和几盒泡面，足够让一个窝在家里的人三四天不出门了：“那当然，你让我做的事我什么时候办砸过。”

“嘁，表扬你一句你还膨胀了。”

Fandral在电视机微弱的光线中找到茶几，把食物都一股脑倒到桌面上，再把他们分门别类摆放整齐。他站起身，似乎在找什么东西，边在墙上摸索边说：“不要黑灯瞎火地看电视，会把眼睛弄坏。”

Loki很是不耐烦：“别跟Thor一样婆婆妈妈的，如果你想我被别人发现，你就把灯打开！”

“不过话说回来，因为你这档子事儿，我这几天可是累得够呛，又是找律师告Thor谋杀，又是找Skurge帮忙做节目。你说你这是何必，上周五你就该走了。”Fandral说漏了一件事，他还帮Loki退了周五的机票，天知道下次再买这个本应“死了”的人的机票有多难。

“别问！我乐意！”Loki没好气，在椅子上冷得缩成一团，裹紧在这个阁楼里放了多年的小毯子。

Fandral在他旁边坐下来，一脸狡黠地看着他：“你以为你不说我就不知道你这么做，全是为了Thor啊。”

Loki决定不搭理他。

当他诈死遁逃，无处可去的时候，他第一个想到的藏身之所是这个小阁楼——他第一次遇到Thor的地方，也是他自出生到决定和Thor结婚的25年间居住的地方。

13年前，也是一个周五，Loki刚从寄宿制的尤弥尔公立高中回到所谓的家里，没有看见父亲Laufey，感觉有点奇怪。因为按照父子之间的约定，Laufey在Loki成年之前必须每个月来给他送生活费，作为交换，Loki不得对外透露Laufey的另一套生活。

但整个周末，Laufey都没有过来，Loki其实也不是很在意，他们父子的关系向来淡漠。几天后在学校电视的新闻里看见Laufey被射杀致死，他也没空出几分钟来悲伤，低下头继续读他最爱的诗集。

口袋里的钱已经不够他在学校生活几天了，他拒绝接受学校的资助，干脆找校长辍了学。

Loki开始四处打工养活自己，总是很晚才能回到他蜗居的阁楼。

那天晚上他在餐厅上菜时打碎了一个盘子，遭到老板一顿臭骂，他以半个月工资为代价，好说歹说才终于让老板留下他。

贫民区没有路灯，居民们为了节省电费，门口的灯也早早灭了。

晚上的小巷子阴森森的，Loki举着只小手电，每一步都走得很小心，生怕踢翻哪家门口随意堆放的杂物。不好收拾是一回事，真正危险的是那些大小不一的木板。生活在此的居民失去了好的生活条件，却得到了乱搭乱造的特权，这些不知道从哪儿捡来的小木板是他们扩大生存空间的材料，上面通常有歪七扭八的钉子，虽然十有八｜九上了锈，但敲打敲打总还能用。

Loki那天晚上可能注定要倒霉到家，在到他家门口的最后一个拐角，手电筒忽然没电，四周的一片黑暗让他只能按照记忆往前摸索，下一刻一阵剧痛从他脚底传来。“嘶——”，Loki疼得龇牙咧嘴，他嫌恶地拔掉踩上的木板，恶狠狠地往旁一掷。

看来另外半月个的工钱要献给破伤风针了。

直到他一瘸一拐走到自家门口，他之前的生命都充满了灰暗无常。

在他的阁楼下面，站着一个高大的男人。他把发着暖金色光芒的电筒挂在门把手上，Loki看到他衣着单薄，却在寒风中岿然不动，整个人都包裹着一层柔和的光晕。

男人叼着一只烟，把打火机凑到面前，一手护着脆弱的火苗。他的脸被飘忽不定的火苗照亮，湛蓝的眼睛里跃动着金色的光。

鲜红的火星开始吞噬烟卷的时候，男人注意到不知何时出现在门前的Loki，他扭过头，向他咧嘴一笑，很自然地掐灭了烟。

“诶，你回来了。”

－TBC－

……………………………………………  
Sennsyo的碎碎念：  
下章有小甜饼，是初恋啊(╭￣3￣)╭♡！  
这种意识流（东拼西凑）的文，故事简介好难写啊，不要了。


	6. [锤基]避无可避／inevitable 06

警察锤x黑道基AU HE  
本章锤基初遇小甜饼  
目前PG-13

第六章  
在过去的16年光阴里，Loki见过形形色色的人，有时常来找他玩耍的邻居姑娘Sigyn和小混混儿表哥Fandral、有羡慕或嫉妒他优秀学习成绩的同学、有父亲凶相毕露的手下、有千方百计压榨他劳力的餐厅老板……

但从来没有这样一个等他回家的人。

当那个笼罩着金色光芒的男人出现在他的视野，笑着问他：“诶，你回来了。”的时候，Loki并没有为陌生人出现在他的领域而感到害怕后者惊慌失措，相反，好奇和新鲜感占了上风，他好像和这个成年男人认识了很多年，只不过今天才遇见。

“你是谁？为什么在这儿？”Loki又向家门口迈进一步。

男人把门把手上的警用手电筒拿下来，照亮男孩面前的路：“我叫Thor，是个警察，来看看你。”

警察！Loki瞬间有要逃离的冲动，从小他的父亲就吓唬他，看见警察要能避则避，不然被捉住会被严刑拷打，生不如死，除非说出Laufey的下落和勾当，否则只能在监狱孤独终老。当然，Laufey是不会让他这个私生子知道他的相关消息的，他只需要保证Loki 18岁之前饿不死，就算仁至义尽了。

Loki很早就知道Laufey的生意和自己毫无关系，警方根本不能把他怎么样，但这可悲的条件反射还是刻录在他的骨子里，Thor说他是警察的一刹那，Loki的右脚下意识往后退了一步，准备拔腿就跑。

脚心刚被铁钉贯穿的伤口钻心的疼，Loki身形一晃，几乎软倒在地。好了，他无奈地想，现在是避无可避了。

Thor的反应很快，他扶住Loki，让他站稳。

Loki的自然体温向来比正常人低一点，很容易觉得冷，就算他一到冬天就把能套上的厚衣服都加上，裹得像个球也捂不暖身子，四肢冰凉。Thor握住他手时，他好像接触了一个热烘烘的暖手袋，Loki情不自禁地悄悄回握了一下，不是为了避免摔倒，而是因为出乎意料地眷念着对方手心里传来的温度。

Thor并没有察觉到Loki的小动作，他关切地问：“你不舒服吗？

“没有，我只是脚底刚被钉子扎了。”

Thor二话没说，把Loki打横抱起：“那就别走了，把钥匙给我，我来开门。”Loki惊得说不出话，不由自主从裤子口袋里摸出钥匙，让这个刚认识不到3分钟的男人把他抱进家门。

长期的营养不良让Loki身形瘦削，一身蛮力的警察根本不需要费什么力气就能把男孩揣进怀里。不愧是个13岁的小不点儿，Thor想，竟然还没有我日常举的哑铃重。

从来都没有这样跟别人亲密接触过，Loki在男人怀里涨红了脸，不用验证，他就知道自己的脸一定热得发烫。他僵在Thor手臂间，拼命想让自己冷静下来，一点都不想让对方看见自己窘迫的样子。还好屋子里黑漆漆的，完美掩藏了Loki的尴尬。

“灯在哪儿。”Thor问。

“一楼没有灯，我住在二楼。”Loki抢着回答，生怕Thor发现墙上的电灯开关，“啪”地一声打开它，自己羞红的脸就一览无遗了。“加油啊，Loki。”他在心里给自己鼓劲，“在上二楼之前一定要冷静！”

Thor把手电筒递给Loki，让他用光线指引路径。

于是他们所能看见的，就只有电筒的光斑在地上画圈的范围。为了延长上楼的时间，Loki故意让金色的圆缓缓侵占黑暗，比幼虫吞噬叶片还要慢。承担他全部重量的Thor没有催促，他认真看着慢慢展示在他眼前的老房子，连地板上的每个裂口都不放过。还是来晚了，他想。

几周之前他和同事接到情报，在Rodney地铁站会有个恐怖分子炸掉车厢，他们的任务，就是在嫌疑人动手之前切断他脑干和手部神经系统的联系，换句话说，当场击毙。而在Thor射杀嫌疑人Laufey之后，刚进站的车厢还是爆炸了，之后紧急救援、安抚家属、发布新闻等工作让警察局焦头烂额好几周，几乎所有人都忙得忘了被误杀的Laufey也有儿子。

Thor是个例外，他找到Laufey儿子Loki的资料，包括他的住处和照片。终于抽出空来看望他，更重要的，表达歉意，求得原谅。

Loki很庆幸自己的自制能力还算不错，在Thor打开电灯之前，就基本上恢复了冷静，虽然脸还是有点红，但看上去只是在冷风跋涉许久所致。

借助室内的灯光，Loki终于看清了Thor的脸。最吸引他的，果然还是那对蓝眼睛，在楼下的时候，他原本以为只是火苗才让它们有了神采。在他的想象中，警察是站在他父亲对立面的，双方都挥舞着武器，斗得你死我活，他们本质上是酷爱争斗的同类人，所以警察应该和Laufey一样，有一双冷静、冷酷、冷血的眼睛。在Loki眼前的大概是个异类，他蔚蓝的眼睛埋藏着波澜不惊的深情，随时准备出卖他澄澈的内心。

“你真是警察吗？”Loki惊讶，一向精明的自己竟然到这个时候才开始怀疑。

“当然啦。”Thor把Loki放到椅子上，从背包里掏出警官证给他看，顺便还拿出几本英雄漫画递给他：“你们这个年纪的小孩儿啊，就喜欢这种东西。”说着他还源源不断地从包里取出香蕉苹果，牛奶饮料，竟然还有一个小泰迪熊。

Loki看看漫画，又看看熊，感到自己的智商受到了侮辱：“我干嘛给我这些东西，我又不是小孩子！”

“怎么不是小孩子，你才刚刚小学毕业吧，你真是和我外甥一样犟，装成大人有什么好，小孩子才能无忧无虑的。”

“我都16了！”Loki大声抗议。

“really？”Thor根本不敢相信，面前这个和照片一样身量不足的小男孩竟然已经16岁了，他笑笑，决定强行圆场：“我看有很多高中生甚至成年人也很喜欢这些漫画嘛，再说了，你不喜欢的话，可以跟你同学分享，相信我，它们可以给你带来些人气。”

“我辍学了，并没有所谓的同学。”Loki平静地表示。他顿了一下，接着问：“说吧，你来看我，什么目的？”

Thor收敛了笑容，正色道：“我们伦敦市警察局几周前Rodney地铁站误杀了您父亲，我们已经厚葬了他，局里派我来向你表示诚挚的歉意。我以后会常来探望你。”

面对这个因他们工作疏忽而生活难以为继的男孩，Thor忽然间不敢坦诚告诉他，对不起，你父亲的死，是我的过错。

“哈哈，那你们动作真够迅速的，让我算算，Papa都死了有17天了吧。”Loki语气里满是讽刺。

“Loki，请你告诉我，你父亲那天为什么会出现在Rodney地铁站。”毕竟那是个离约顿贫民区好几个街区的地铁站，在贫民区附近工作的Laufey似乎不必去那么远的地方。作为结束Laufey生命的人，Thor认为他有必要理解所有的前因后果。

这个问题把Loki问住了，Laufey为什么要去那个地铁站，Loki隐隐约约能猜到，Rodney地铁站爆炸事件很有可能就是他父亲的杰作。但他怎么可能跟Thor说实话呢，让Thor知道警察并没有杀错人？知道自己是个恐怖分子的儿子？

“那天我想吃Rodney地铁站附近的焦糖布丁。”Loki装作伤心的样子，语气有些哽咽。

Thor蹲在Loki面前，直视Loki翠绿的、湿润的眼睛，握住他冰凉的手：“抱歉，真的对不起。”

－TBC－

………………………………………………  
Sennsyo的碎碎念：  
爱情来得太快就像龙卷风。


	7. [锤基]避无可避／inevitable 07

警察锤x黑道基AU HE  
自古78出福利（没错，下一章还是有福利）  
目前PG-13

第七章  
阁楼的陈设无比简陋，只有一桌一椅和一张床，唯一值钱的物件就是Loki克扣自己一年生活费买的16寸电视机，它的主人显然很爱护它，在杂乱不堪的贫民区都能因时常擦拭保持一尘不染。

虽然开了灯，室内并不敞亮，为省电买的低瓦数节能灯正尽职尽责地工作。Loki早已习惯了在逼仄的房间里孤身生活，并没有觉得光线不足有什么不对，昏暗的环境反而能让他平静，独自享受电视台播放的舞台剧或者从Sigyn家借来的诗集。

突然闯进的大个子男人与周遭充斥的冷漠寡淡格格不入，他太热烈了，像个不懂韬光养晦的小太阳，和他的光芒相比，电灯仿佛在消极罢工。他太耀眼了，当他直视Loki眼睛的时候，Loki不可抑制地自惭形秽起来，几乎没有办法再和他对视，男孩想挣脱被牢牢握住的手，那双暖烘烘的大手掌快让他被烫伤了。

让他离开！立刻！马上！Loki歇斯底里地无声喊叫，他不愿意承认自己在害怕，害怕自己如果再多看对方一眼，手再在对方手心里多呆一刻，他就会深陷其中、无法自拔。

两个人一时无言，仿佛某种不言而喻的僵持。

最终Thor打破了平静：“你的脚掌受伤了吧，我来帮你处理一下，不然伤口感染化脓的话，后果很严重。”

“不用，我自己来。”Loki可不想把伤口暴露在别人眼前，他抽出早就被捂热的手，想站起来走开，不管去哪儿，躲开这个男人就好。

Thor抓住男孩的右脚踝，脱下他的鞋袜，把瘦骨嶙峋的脚掌举到眼前，认真观察那个可怖的贯穿伤。Loki受到惊吓，心都快提到嗓子眼儿了，他还从来没有和他人这样亲密地接触过，以往他和别人的交流都只是简之又简的只言片语，不得不和他人握手拥抱的时候他都无比紧张。这个强势的男人这样让人不可抗拒，Loki尝试了几次挣脱，脚踝依然在男人手中纹丝不动。

“急救箱在哪儿。”Thor看着Loki满是慌乱的眼睛问：“有没有绷带酒精什么的？”

Loki的小阁楼里怎么会有这种东西？他摇摇头。

下一刻，男人的嘴唇凑到Loki脚掌心，尽力吸出受到铁钉污染的血，然后吐到塑料袋里，接着吸第二口，第三口，反反复复。极度受惊之下，Loki反而镇静了，他放松僵硬的小腿肌肉，注视着为他处理伤口的男人，翠绿的眼睛里常年挥之不去的怀疑神色渐渐瓦解，他自己都没有发觉，他看向男人的目光中包含着多么难得一见的温柔神采。

“以前在我训练的时候，教官教过我这么处理伤口。”Thor从一旁扯过一团卫生纸垫在Loki的脚底下，又从自己的衬衣撕下一条布，把卫生纸固定住。他边帮Loki穿鞋袜边说：“但是我还从来没有尝试过，我和战友都有专门的医师，再加上作为狙击手，我也很少受伤，所以啊。”

男人看向Loki，咧嘴一笑，眼里竟然有一丝促狭的光：“我的第一次可是献给你小子了！”

Loki瞬间羞红了脸，想反驳却根本无法组织语言。Thor看到对方预想之中的羞赧，洋洋得意地开口大笑，像小孩子诡计得逞一样开心，这让男孩的脸越发涨红。

Thor把背包挂到面前，转过身，在Loki反应过来之前，把他背到坚实的背上：“你的伤口还挺严重的，我现在就送你去医院打破伤风针，耽误了不好。”

“可是我明天还要上班，我需要休息。”Loki反对现在就去医院，还是被一个男人背着去。

“翘了！小孩子上什么班？”Thor马上反应过来言语的不妥当：“哦不对，你不是小孩子。小大人上什么班？”

小大人？这倒是个新鲜的称呼。Loki忍住咯咯笑出声的欲望，自然地把双手环在男人的脖子上。

首次得到回应，Thor愣了一下，看来他终于让这个满是心防的小刺猬接受他了。关于自己射杀了Laufey的事，他想，等以后相处融洽了，再找机会告诉他吧。

Loki觉得自己果然猜想得没错，这个男人就是一个大火球，连自身在冷风中的呼吸，都在对方散发着热气的脖子间变成暖风，融化了冻僵自己脸的坚冰，真舒服啊，Loki迷迷糊糊地想。

等两人赶到医院的时候，Thor才发现Loki已经在自己背上睡着了，他轻轻把男孩放到候诊室的椅子上，让医生再次用酒精和绷带处理伤口。Loki睡得很沉，毕竟日以继夜地连续上班几乎掏空了他的体力。他只在医生打针的时候不舒服地努努嘴，下意识地向坐在他身边的男人靠了靠。

简直温顺得可怕，Thor 想，看着毫无防备的男孩更加自责了，这个孩子，因为自己的缘故才不得不为生计奔波，自己怎么能不好好照顾他呢？

打完针，Thor把他带回阁楼。Loki昏昏沉沉睡了一整天，等到醒来，已经是黄昏了，他顿时沮丧无比，想着餐厅老板刻薄的神色——刚刚保住的工作是丢定了。

“怎么样？睡了一整天，精神点没有。”男人端着杯热水，突然出现在Loki 面前，让男孩吓得一激灵。

“精神是精神了，工作早丢了。”Loki叹一口气。

“Loki，你应该继续上学，我帮你找学校。”Thor诚恳地对Loki说。

“不要，我不想接着读书。”Loki 想，自己怎么可能接着读书？接受别人的资助？还是接受眼前这个男人的钱？无论哪一种，都会让Loki觉得自己低人一等，如果要在这种状态下读书，不读也罢。

“那这样吧。”Thor思考了一会儿：“我有个好朋友在开咖啡店，他的店里正好缺帮手，我帮你介绍介绍，你去他那儿打工怎么样？总比你自己找的小餐馆强。”

Loki犹豫了。

－TBC－

………………………………………………  
Sennsyo的碎碎念：  
竟然都写到第七章了！(๑•̀ㅂ•́)و✧  
感谢一直看文的大家，爱你们

请大家多多支持！


	8. 【锤基】避无可避／inevitable 08

警察锤x黑道基AU HE  
基神终于告白啦！！！

第八章：  
室内回响着铁门口瓷盘叩响地面的声音，很清脆，提醒关在里面的人，今天份的食物已经送到了。

这个地方是“空”的，真正意义上的空，除了冷冰冰的石壁、凹凸不平的地砖和关动物笼子一样的铁栅栏就什么也没有了。Loki被锁在这里已经好几天，他的四肢被铁环紧紧箍着，与铁环相连的铁链另一端嵌在墙里面，它们把男人的活动范围死死控制住，让他最远只能趴在铁栅栏前，伸长手臂够到摆放在槛外的食物。

在被限制住自由之前，Loki从来没有觉得能看见阳光、让阳光沐浴自己全身是一件多么幸福的事情。囚室阴暗、潮湿、密不透风，Loki身上咖啡屋派发的学员衬衣已经被湿气浸染过一遭，贴在Loki的皮肤上，让他感到阵阵发寒，他开始不由自主地哆嗦，而不断冒出的虚汗让情况变得更糟。

还好某一面墙的两个石砖之间留出了一道缝，虽然不算豁达，但好歹能让阳光突出重围，挤进来一线，在地上汇成一个点。光的明灭提醒着Loki外面的日月流转，让Loki的内心不至于被石壁困住，完全与外界切断联系。Loki每天都在日光降临的时候睁开双眼，然后将身体挪动过去，让光斑聚在他的手心里、照在他的脊背间、印在他苍白的脸颊上，仿佛这样能让他的身体不至僵硬腐化。

听到瓷石相撞的声音，Loki转过直视阳光的眼，长时间面对光线让他再次看向黑暗的监牢时有些失明，他伏身向声源爬去——求生永远是人的本能。铁链“叮”的一声绷直了，Loki凭着记忆，向外伸出修长的手指，接触盘子边缘的时候，蹲在栏杆外的人把它往外一拉，Loki的动作就落了空，短时间错愕之后，他抬起头看向来人，过了好一会儿才模模糊糊看见来者脸上虚情假意的笑容，那人说：“见到你真高兴啊，Bro。”

Loki是几天之前被这个人抓住的，那天他刚刚学会如何在咖啡上拉花。

他的老板叫Hogun，是个能把胡子扎成辫子的日本移民，他的英语里带有浓厚的极东之国的味道——永远发不出“r”，还会多出一些莫名其妙的音节——让人费解，Loki自来当学员过了好久才终于了解他的发音习惯，在对方很快地说出一句话后，即使不能明晰每一个单词，也能知晓对方的意思。

作为Thor的朋友，黑发中年人对教这个他亲自带过来的男孩很是上心，到了倾囊相授的地步，他店里的秘方对Loki来说只不过是普通的课程，加上Loki聪明伶俐，对任何东西都能很快心领神会，Hogun向Thor保证，这个在他的店里学习了三年的、已经成长为男人的男孩，不久就有能力自己开一家咖啡馆。

在咖啡上拉花并不难，但若想拉得随心所欲、精细无匹就很考验一个人的能力了，Hogun认为Loki各项水准都达标之后才教授他这个重头戏。

Loki一如既往地学得很快，他一手在上，通过改变手中咖啡杯的倾斜度，让仔细控制粗细的涓涓细流在乳白的咖啡沫上留下或大大咧咧或小心翼翼的脚印，融汇成Hogun刚刚教给他的图案。“完美！”Hogun检阅之后表示。

“Hogun先生，咖啡上拉什么花纹都可以吗？”Loki 问，不由低下头，莫名有点害羞：“我是说，我们店里对图案有什么限制吗？”

“没有。”Hogun愉快地表示：“你可以尽情发挥你的想象力，Loki。”

因为Thor告诉他今天下班后会来看他，把他送回家，Loki一整天都表现出不同往常的活力，Hogun对此报以心照不宣的微笑，他早就看出来这个年轻人对他朋友有着说不清、道不明的情愫，而粗枝大叶的Thor大概还浑然不知 ，仍旧像对待小男孩一样照拂他。Hogun并不打算点破，他认为感情这种事，除了当事人，外人谁都干涉不了。

得到老板肯定的回应，Loki很是兴奋，他摸出纸笔，坐到午后阳光最好的座位，设计自己的图案，他带来的小橘猫Willian仿佛知道主人这时闲下来了，“喵～”的一声跳下店铺角落的猫爬架，凑到Loki的腿上，打个呼噜开始午休。

Loki把咖啡杯倒扣在白纸上，铅笔绕着杯口转一圈，在纸上留下一个光滑的圆。略微思索一阵，Loki首先在框里画了只大锤子——雷神的Mjolnir，他努力回忆漫画中锤身上的复杂的花纹，稍微简化一下给笔下的锤子添上。

不得不说，一向喜爱莎士比亚舞台剧的Loki竟然对美国的英雄漫画很感兴趣，明明在Thor最初把它们送过来的时候他还充满了鄙夷，后来在Thor介绍下Loki有了新的工作，不必像以前那样劳累，男孩就在闲暇时看了一两眼。之后便一发不可收拾，Loki对和Thor同名的雷神的故事痴迷得不行，还悄悄地拿工钱买了其他同系列的漫画，他不明白，漫画中雷神的弟弟为什么一定要以忤逆他哥为乐。如果我是Thor的弟弟，Loki想，那该有多好，我们就可以一起长大，一起打闹，一起玩耍，一起度过人生的百年时光。

不过也没什么遗憾的，三年里，他和Thor相处融洽，他一直对大他11岁的男人心怀爱慕，从那天男人出现在他阁楼下开始，Thor就仿佛变成了他生命中的光和热。他想对Thor表达心意，也许就是今天。

深秋金色的阳光透过街窗，落在他悉悉索索于纸上摩挲的手上，落在他微微翘起的嘴角上，落在他蓄起的黑色及肩长发上，落在他腿上安安静静的橘猫上，让他整个人都被层暖黄的光晕笼罩。三年过去，他的个子蹭蹭地长，已经差不多和Thor一样高，原本圆润的脸也甩脱稚气变得棱角分明，瘦弱的身体依旧纤细，但已经是包裹着适量肌肉的刚劲有力，那双翠绿的眸子洗掉了当年的退缩、稚嫩和不信任，变得充满温暖灵动的光彩。

画完草图，Loki咬着铅笔头，歪着脑袋，喜滋滋地想，如果Thor能答应他，他就答应对方以前提出的和他一起住的要求，和Thor结婚，拿出自己所有的积蓄开一间属于他们两个人的咖啡屋，钱不够的话就到银行贷款，他很自信不出几年就能把成本赚回来。

整个咖啡屋短暂的午休都被Loki拿来练习他的创意作品。他把软乎乎的棉花糖切成锤子的形状（好几次都不小心切掉了锤子柄），隔水加热将黑巧克力和少量黄油融化至最丝滑的状态，倒在口径最小的裱花袋里，Loki深吸一口气，开始在棉花糖上画出他草稿上的花纹，整个裱花的过程都对手劲的精准要求极高，必须保证花嘴输出的线条粗细均匀，才能让“锤子”看起来精致可观。

接着，Loki把有丰富泡沫的咖啡倒到店里最朴实的那款毫无花纹的杯子里，因为他觉得这样才能反衬出他的拉花有多精细。在于泡沫上撒一层巧克力碎后，Loki拿着小镊子，轻轻让“锤子”浮在表面。嗯，最后一步了，Loki端着一杯蜂蜜，游刃有余地控制杯子的倾斜度，在Mjolnir旁边写下一句花体的“I love you”。蜂蜜沉入杯底，这句话只在巧克力碎上留下一道不深不浅的印记。

又练习了几遍，Loki终于确认自己能万无一失了。

下午茶和晚餐时间店里又开始忙起来，老板Hogun都得加入店员之中忙前忙后，一般Loki在极度忙碌中会小声抱怨几句，但是这天，心里有期待的他欢快地像一只小鹿，端多少盘子都没嫌累。

到了晚上，咖啡屋快要关门的时候，Thor出现在最角落的座位里，边逗Willian边等Loki下班。这时，Loki走到他面前，一手铅笔一手点菜单，笑着问：“Sir，需要一杯咖啡吗？”

Thor回以微笑：“那就随便来一杯吧。”

“好的，Sir。”Loki转身走向柜台，实际上他都想跑过去了，他反复提醒自己要走得稳重一点，不要太激动，免得Thor发现端倪。

Thor低着头，挠Willian的脖子，它眯着眼睛，喉咙发出呼呼噜噜的响声。

成败在此一举，Loki却有点心不在焉，他偷偷瞄着逗猫的Thor，给Mjolnir裱花的时候，手都开始发抖，画砸了好几个锤子，他坚持画到自己满意为止。

直到咖啡屋的客人已经只剩Thor一个时，Loki才把一杯差强人意的咖啡端来，递到Thor手里。

Thor打趣道：“Loki，业务不精哦，做了这么久。”说着看都不看，就把杯子凑到嘴边。

“诶，等等。”Loki连忙制止：“我今天刚刚学做拉花，你先看看我做得怎么样。”

Thor这才好好观察Loki的作品：“哦，good，我喜欢那个锤子。”停顿了一会儿：“你为什么要做个锤子？”

Loki在他对面的椅子上坐下来，面色开始泛红：“因为，我觉得你和Thor一样都是英雄。”他经常在电视里看见全副武装出任务武装警察部队，而即使电视台从来不给他们正脸，Loki也能精确指出哪一个是他喜欢的人。

而对面的人明显抓错了重点：“好啊，Loki，你还说我带给你的漫画幼稚，快给我坦白，你私底下看了多少？”

Loki不想继续关于漫画的问题：“你除了那个锤子，没有看见其它的？”

“其它的？”Thor盯着咖啡，看了好一会儿：“哦，这个花体字写得不错，Hogun教你的？”说着喝了一口：“味道挺好的。”

Loki面色潮红，把嘴里的话憋了好一会儿，才大声说出来：“不是Hogun教我的，是我自己想写的，也是我想表达的，Thor，I love you！”

Thor愣住了，花了好一会儿才理解对方的意思，瞬间惶恐得不知如何是好。他今年已经30岁了，家里已经要求他回家跟Jane见见面，感觉不错的话，可能会结婚。初遇Loki的时候，他还是个16岁的孩子，即使对方已经成年，Thor还是一直把他当孩子看，Loki越来越粘他，他也只是以为长时间对他的照顾终于让他撤下心防，坦诚相待，Thor还以为是时候告诉Loki真相了。

不曾想过，Loki竟然对他怀有这样的情感，这让他无可适从。思索了一阵，Thor说：“Loki，你还小，你现在喜欢我只是因为你依赖我，过几年你想明白了，你会和一个爱你的人结婚，一起开一家咖啡屋……”

“啪——”Loki狠狠把托盘扣到桌上，工作服都没换就冲了出去，悄悄躲在咖啡屋的转角。

门又被打开了，Thor站在咖啡屋门口，四下环顾一阵，向约顿贫民区方向跑去。

昏黄的路灯下，Loki形单影只，向黑暗的地方走去。他觉得眼睛有点酸，脸颊有些烫，他想哭一场，却不知道为什么，他告诉自己，不过是被一个他爱了三年的人拒绝了而已。

他不知道自己要去哪里，也许要在黑夜里走到天明，然后离开Thor，离开这个城市，反正自己已经了无牵挂。

忽然，前面的路灯下出现了一个人影，他拉下斗篷的瞬间，Loki以为那是已经去世3年的Laufey，不管是身材还是脸庞都和他父亲酷肖。

Loki感受到突如其来的危险，他拔腿就跑，却被那个人轻易赶上，当冰凉的针头抵在自己脖子上时，他清晰地听到那人凑在自己耳边，说：“初次见面，请多关照，bro。”

－TBC－

………………………………………………  
Sennsyo的碎碎念：  
咖啡拉花部分纯属瞎说，请行家憋出来打我……

请大家多多推荐、喜欢、评论支持！


	9. 【锤基】避无可避／inevitable 09

警察锤x黑道基AU HE  
黑道基上线

第九章  
Loki盯着监牢外的人好一会儿，视力才从短暂失明中完全恢复过来。似乎为了让他看清自己的脸，那人还贴心地打开一只小电筒，光线自下而上，面部凸起的阴影被无限拉长，看起来着实有些可怖。

是张Loki非常熟悉的脸，三年前他每个月都能看到一次几乎一样的，每天在镜子前整理仪容时可以观察到差不多相同的。这个人是谁，Loki基本上已经猜到了。

“怎么样，知道我是谁了。”那人桀桀一笑，关掉手电，站起身来。

“你是……”Loki在脑海中搜寻那个名字：“Byleistr。”他顿了顿：“我的哥哥。”

“不错，看来你记性还不赖。”Byleistr踱来踱去：“在你那个婊子妈死之前，我们应该还打过几次照面。”

“你说话注意点！”Loki坐起身来，语气里有些怒意。

“呦！小崽子还生气了？”Byleistr嘲讽道：“注意点？你婊子妈向Laufey那老家伙岔开大腿之前怎么不注意点？！”

他玩味地“嗯”了一声，接着说：“这些年Laufey把你保护得不错，你妈病死之后就把你从我们地盘儿搬出去，让你住贫民区，读普通的学校，每个月只悄咪咪见你一回，生怕组里和我妈把你怎么样。”

“什么？”Loki愣住了，原来这就是Laufey待他寡淡的原因？

“不过，你充其量不过是个小崽子，Laufey挂了之后家当一定会落在我手里，一点悬念都没有，我从来没想过找你麻烦。”

“那你放我出去吧，我保证，绝对不对任何人说你关过我的事儿。”Loki已经被关得筋疲力尽了，他很想念他简陋的小阁楼，想念飘着咖啡香味儿的Hogun的咖啡屋，想念养了三年的橘猫Willian。

他不该对Thor不辞而别，那个对他无微不至的傻大个儿一定在很焦急地找他。

“呵！”Byleistr轻蔑地笑了：“我本来可以放过你，如果不是Farbauti那家伙想借你夺我权柄的话。”

“而且，怎么能白白把你抓来？”

说着，Byleistr把牢门打开了，Loki本能地往墙角缩，因为他看到步步逼近的人手上拿着一条结实的皮鞭。

>>>>>>  
“我这个表弟，当年一定是眼瞎了才选择和Thor在一起。”

Jarvis把他的笔记本放到审讯室的桌上，给Thor看昨天晚上的十点新闻。“死亡女神”Hela做的这期节目一晚上被网友一路推到BbC网站首页，明明是年末的新闻，热度眼看就要超过今年最火的王子妃诞下王位继承人的通稿了。

屏幕中Fandral边抹眼泪边说，声音都有些发抖：“我有时候偷偷去Asgard探望Loki，都能看见Loki在清理身上的伤疤，Thor经常家暴他，还向来不打露在外面的皮肤。Loki为了Thor的名誉，从不敢去医院处理伤口。”

画面一转，勘验Loki尸体的法医表示：“除了严重损毁的头部，我发现受害人身体上也有深浅不一的伤疤，表明受害人长期受到迫害。”

Jarvis按下暂停键。坐在一旁的Tony一脸严肃，他翘起来的二郎腿晃得厉害，手托着下巴，不停地在胡茬上擦来擦去。

“Thor. Odinson.”Tony开口，声音冷冰冰的，但能感受到被强压的愤怒：“说说看，这到底是怎么回事？我要帮你摆脱谋杀罪的指控，你却授人以柄，长期家暴受害者？你怎么一开始不告诉我？你知道我们现在有多被动吗？”

“Tony，我从来都没有家暴过Loki。”Thor湛蓝的眼睛直视Tony，语气不容置疑：“Fandral是原告，还是个混混儿无赖，吞占Loki的遗产是他的目的，他的话绝对不能信。” 

“那好。”Tony接着问：“法医说的呢？不会也是假的吧。”

这倒是真的，Thor沉默了，Loki身上确实有陈年鞭伤。

10年之前，他就失去过Loki一次，那天拒绝Loki的表白后，他去追夺门而出的他，一直到他的小阁楼都没有找到。次日他动用局里的情报系统，发现Loki已经买机票飞去美国，查到这一步，Thor就没有继续了，他的小男孩已经19岁了，既然自己已经拒绝了他，就没有资格再干涉他的人生，他可能会在美国开一家咖啡屋，可能会找到一个他爱且爱他的人。

但Thor 发现没有了Loki，他的生活变得索然无味，除了日常的出勤和训练，几乎每天他都会去Hogun的咖啡屋，点一杯普通的咖啡，呆呆坐着，无限续杯直到店铺关门。他不知道为什么会有怅然若失的感觉，他以为他应该找一个人结婚，却在见过Jane和一些女孩子之后打消了这个念头，他想有人陪着他，却不是这些女孩儿。

一段时间后，Hogun实在看不下去了，他做了一杯Loki设计的拉花咖啡递给他，然后拍拍Thor的肩膀，只字未语。之后，Thor的日常行程多了一站——Loki的小阁楼，那儿已经人去楼空，却保持着清新整洁。他撞见过帮Loki打扫房间的年轻姑娘，那姑娘显然认识他，问他：“你知道Loki去哪儿了吗？”他只能答：“大概在美国。”

那一次Loki离开他太久了，久到邻居姑娘都已经搬了家，打扫阁楼的任务自然而然落到他的头上。他整理衣柜的时候翻到过厚厚一沓纸，上面是他相当熟悉的Loki的字迹，飘逸、难以辨认。给自己泡了一杯速溶咖啡咖啡，Thor用一个晚上看完了Loki写的舞台剧《The Tragedy of Loki of Asgard（阿斯加德的洛基之殇）》。

在这个以北欧神话为背景的故事里，邪神Loki对他的兄长雷神Thor充满爱慕，为他出生入死，最后如愿以偿在哥哥怀里停止呼吸。

Loki的遣词造句极具莎翁风范，如史诗般宏大，却笔力苍劲，巨细无遗，极具感染力。Thor发觉他错了，Loki对他的情感从来不是他想象中的男孩对关爱他的人的依赖，自己不该想当然，鲁莽地拒绝他。

如果Loki能回来就好了。Thor想。

四面环海让英国的天气总是湿漉漉的，像永远拧不干的毛巾。你永远无法判断暗鸦鸦的云层什么时候兜不住雨水，给你一场酣畅淋漓。

傍晚Thor打扫完阁楼想回家的时候，忽然风雨大作，他站在门口，顺手打开檐下灯，查看雨势，没有带伞让他寸步难行，他便准备顺其自然，在这儿住一晚。

这时，在到阁楼的最后一个拐角出现了一个身影。一头黑色披肩发，一套黑西装，一双黑皮鞋，他沐浴在大雨中，湿透了，厚重的雨水压得他眼睛都睁不开。

Loki拂掉脸上的雨水，艰难地睁开眼睛，看见一个大个子男人站在灯下，满是狂喜的神情：

“诶，你回来了！”

－TBC－

………………………………………………  
Sennsyo的碎碎念：  
请大家多多推荐、喜欢、评论支持！


	10. 【锤基】避无可避／inevitable 10

警察锤x黑道基AU HE  
本章有（^*车*^）

第十章

“Yes！”Thor冒着大雨，冲到Loki面前，激动得几乎跳起来:“你终于回来了，这三年在美国过得怎么样？”

“美……国？”Loki抬眼看着他，一个音节一个音节地机械重复，声音粗哑得仿佛多年没有开口说话。

Thor停下了手舞足蹈的动作，收敛了喜悦的神色，他定定望着Loki，发现了他的异常。

傍晚的天色，此刻相比上一刻暗了不止一个色度。两人相对无言，黑暗以肉眼可见的速度将他们囊括侵蚀，雨水铺天盖地兜头而来，似乎在努力把他们砸到地底下。

不多时，Thor的衣服也湿透了，不过他并不在意。Loki像蒙了一层水做的面纱，在檐下灯昏黄的光线下，这层面纱闪烁着流动的琉璃般的光彩，他吃力地睁着眼睛，好像要把面前魂牵梦萦了三年的Thor一次看个够。

水帘下还是那双翠绿的眸子，三年前的温暖灵动却已几乎消散不见，取而代之的是看穿世事的凛冽决然，冰凉凉的刀光剑影在他眼里叫嚣着喷薄而出。

Thor总感觉，站在他面前的这个 Loki已经不是三年前的那个了。

“Loki，”Thor伸出只手，攀住他后颈：“我很想你。”对方明显瑟缩了一下，好像在对 Thor简简单单的三个词表示质疑。Thor加重语气：“非常想。”Loki显得有点懵。

Thor笑笑，以迅雷不及掩耳之势把手臂抄到Loki的腿弯，一把把他抱起来，向亮着灯的阁楼门口跑去。

阁楼的陈设还是一如既往的简单，那只发着暖黄色光芒的低瓦数灯泡还没有退休，继续尽职工作。把Loki安置到椅子上后，Thor在柜子里把前几天刚晒过的毛毯找出来，丢给Loki：“把身上擦一擦，虽然现在还不算冷，但也要防止感冒。”边说边转身，准备给Loki倒一杯热水。

忽然，他感受到一个从背后而来的拥抱，很坚定，让他寸步难移。Thor下意识举起手掌覆盖住Loki在自己胸前紧紧交握的手。Loki的手是冰凉的，在他颈窝处的呼吸却是滚烫的，两种截然不同的温度交替在他感官中冲撞，让他的头皮发麻，让他的心跳加速，让他的躁动失去控制。

“Loki？”Thor唤他，慢慢侧过身子，发现Loki正狠狠看着他，仿佛野兽在死死盯着猎物。下一刻，Loki向他的猎物猛扑过去，双手抱住金发男人的头，启开对方的牙关，开始横冲直撞，他吻得一点技术都没有，全是凭着本能的探试和撕咬。Thor极力配合对方炙热的软肉，或抵或舔或迎，像两只用触角交流的低级动物。Loki的牙齿在Thor的嘴上划出一道口子，血腥味儿在两人唇舌间弥漫开来，被呼来哈去的热气蒸腾到Thor鼻腔，他在Loki的推搡中站定，理智却已经被烧没了，开始扒Loki湿淋淋的紧贴在身上的衣服，边褪衣服边搂着Loki的腰，把他往床上带。

三年间，Thor早就想清楚了他对Loki的感情，认清了便坦然面对，遮遮掩掩畏畏缩缩从来都不是Thor的作风，面对这三年不见的年轻男人，一向直来直去的Thor竟然产生了类似怨怼的委屈，他不明白为什么Loki要一声不吭就离开他，为什么不给他反应过来的机会。

Thor不由自主用了擒拿术，一手把Loki的双手收到他背后，一手按住年轻男人的肩头，把他压到床上。整个过程中，Loki都没有丝毫反抗，只是有点发愣，好像他盼了多年的事情终于发生了，一时间无所适从，又好像他是真的身体发虚，无法格挡Thor充满力量的铁臂。

扯下身下男人的黑色领带，Thor像使手铐一样把Loki的双手交叠禁锢在他后腰，又拿过两个枕头垫在Loki下腹，让他的腰身抬高，然后探手拉开Loki西裤的拉链，隔着内裤攥住他的下身，不停地摩挲，掌心的东西尺寸不小，而且已经硬了。

“这么想我？你都硬了。”Thor脱了上衣，让滚烫的胸膛紧贴着Loki背部，戏谑道。其实他也没好到哪里去，早在Loki拥抱他时，他的家伙就已经顶着裤裆了，现在，它已经胀大到让他十分难受的地步。下身被人捏在手心里玩弄，背后隔着湿透的衣衫，传来让人灼伤的温度，Loki敏感的身体开始颤抖，他弓起躯干努力让自己和Thor贴合得更紧密，他的呼吸也变得急促起来，这种情动在Thor看来是最直白的撩拨。

Thor忍不住了，他一把拉下Loki的裤子，却没有看见想象中白皙无瑕的皮肤，Loki的肤色苍白得像一张纸，上面却布满纵横交错长短不一的鞭伤，像小孩子充满兴致毫无意义的乱涂乱画，虽然伤口看起来已经恢复了一些，变成了或深或浅的褐色，但仍然狰狞可怖，提醒着旁人它们当年皮开肉绽的样子。

“不会吧，Loki。”Thor觉得眼前的景象难以置信，他原本以为Loki只是在美国安安稳稳待了三年，但看上去Loki是被狠狠蹂躏了三年。他颤抖地解开束缚着Loki双手的领带，把黑发男人身上仅剩的一件衬衣脱下来，不出所料，Loki的背部也布满了伤痕，比腿上的还要严重。Thor打量着身下的躯体，Loki上上下下没有一块好皮。Thor湛蓝的眼睛湿润了，他忽然间不敢轻举妄动，仿佛面对整块玻璃制品，一不小心就能磕坏。

他的小男孩，他仔仔细细照顾多年的小男孩，竟然被人欺负了，他却一无所知。“Loki，是谁？是谁把你打成这样？告诉我，我一定让他加倍奉还。”Thor带着薄茧的手指抚摸过鞭伤，这些凹凸不平的丑陋疤痕让当年的鞭风带着跨越好几年的后劲儿，一下一下抽打在Thor的身上，让他感同身受，让他出离愤怒。

Loki没有回答，他的旧伤已经和他的皮肤融为一体，Thor落在上面的安抚只是挑动了他的情欲，他不想让Thor这样隔靴搔痒，他想让背后那个人死死抱住他、狠狠贯穿他，用他的热烈填满他翘首盼了三年、熬到快要干涸枯竭的内心。

“别问！”Loki从牙缝里撕出一句话：“抱紧我！”这句话听起来像一句命令，Thor鬼使神差地被唬住了，既然Loki不愿意说，那一定有他的苦衷，他从来都不愿意强迫他，三年前他不愿意继续追查行踪、强迫Loki回到他身边，哪怕他想Loki想到不行，现在仍然不愿意强迫Loki回答他不愿意回答的问题，哪怕他十分想知道答案。

他想让一切都顺其自然。他可以顺其自然地发掘射击天赋，成为最优秀的武装警察。但他不知道Loki为了和他平起平坐，为了和他在一起，与加诸他身上的命运做了多么顽强的抵抗，他拒绝在贫民区沦为平庸，他拒绝在监牢被他哥哥关成疯子，他拒绝和Farbauti同流合污，踏入罪恶的深渊，永远站在Thor的对立面。Thor什么都不知道，他的人生过于顺风顺水。

Loki浑身赤裸，趴在枕头上，跪起双腿，岔开，对Thor发出邀约。 Thor吞咽一口口水，也跪到床上，用双膝抵住Loki腿弯，让他的腿分得更开，Thor用粗粝的手掌掰开他的臀瓣，于是对方的粉嫩的私处在他面前暴露无遗了。

Thor伸出一根手指，稍稍扩张一会儿就加入第二根、第三根，Loki尽力张开穴口迎合背后的男人，呼吸越来越粗重。Thor转动手指，让它们在能及的甬道内过一遭，然后撑开手指，感受肠道的弹性和慢慢分泌出的汁液。Thor开始用手指在甬道内抽插，因为汁液的助阵，动作变得越来越容易，为了让小穴等会儿能更容易吞咽他的阳具，Thor扩张得很卖力。

Thor扒下自己的裤子，把勃起掏出来，快速套弄几下，就抵到那个张张合合的小口中，坚定不移地向前进军。本来还有更多牢骚没发出来，因为金发男人不该那么有耐心，Loki却在龟头探入之后闭了嘴，他以前偷瞄过Thor腿间，透过裤子估计过那东西的尺寸，现在他预感到他远远低估了，Thor接下来的攻城略地证明了他的实力。

Thor尽根没入，Loki觉得不可思议，因为背后男人的阴茎比他想象的粗长。可是他同时又感到满足，在爱了这个男人6年之后，他终于完完全全被他填满、被他占有。Thor开始挺腰抽插，每次插入都好像要被紧致迎到最里面，每次抽出都能带出一段壁肉，宣告着甬道的恋恋不舍。他的囊袋“啪啪”打在Loki的屁股上，木床被撞得吱吱呀呀地响。Loki开始埋头闷哼，开始泛出生理性的泪水，随着Thor越来越快的速度，他的眼泪不可抑制地往外冒，Loki感到一阵心酸，他想看着Thor，但Thor在他背后，他不停地想转身，却被金发男人按住肩头。

Thor倾身，伸出舌尖，不停地舔舐Loki背上的伤痕，仿佛想要把它们舔平整，他多么希望Loki没有经历过这些痛苦。Thor一路向上亲吻，直到含住Loki的后颈，发现Loki正拼命地扭头看他。Loki面色潮红，眼睛湿漉漉的，让他翠绿的眼珠成了静静躺在小溪中的鹅卵石，他像是真的哭了，连哼声中都带着呜咽，他张口想说话，却只能发出词不达意的音节。

被糊住的眼睛让Loki看不清Thor的脸，他很着急，抬起手背擦掉眼泪，Thor关切的眼神才显露在眼前，Thor在问：“怎么了，Loki？你为什么哭？”

脑中浮现出Byleistr牢中的昏天黑地，Loki每次在被抽打得将要失去意识时，都只能窝在角落想Thor，想他按在他后颈的大手掌，想他讲的无厘头笑话，想他在咖啡馆逗着Willian等他的身影。Loki的嘴唇翕动，每次都重复着同样的话，Thor认真看了好久，才明白他的意思——Thor，让我看着你。

Thor把垫在Loki身下的枕头扔到地上，就着两人相连的姿势，把Loki转过身来，让他能毫无阻拦地看着他，把他看清楚。Loki修长的双腿自然地环住Thor的后腰，让他能更容易地进入自己。Thor紧紧抱着他，与他唇齿相依，下身仍然没有停止操他。

不知过了多久，他们才在高潮中共同射出来。Loki的甬道被Thor的精液填满，他双手勾着金发男人的后背，带着他和自己一起躺下，Loki平缓了会儿呼吸，呵出一口气，双眼迷迷糊糊看着天花板，终于说了一句完整的话，似乎在回复Thor最开始的问题，：“Thor……如果有一天我不告而别，那一定不是出于我的意愿。”

Thor点点头，表示记住了，他把Loki射在他小腹的精液抹在对方的乳头上，笑着说：“Loki，我们结婚吧。就像我说过的，你会和一个爱你的人结婚，一起开一家咖啡屋，而那个人就是我。”

>>>>>>  
“首领，Loki 少爷去了一趟约顿贫民区。”冬棺的小喽啰向Farbauti汇报。

“哦？在把他哥抽得半死之后，竟然还能匀出力气去那么远的地方？”满脸灰白胡茬的中年男人玩味：“说吧，他去干什么？”

哪个小喽啰哆哆嗦嗦半天，好像接下来的话有多么难以启齿。

“说啊。”男人不耐烦了。

“他去了一个阁楼，让待在里面的男人操他。”小喽啰声音越来越低。

“他居然喜欢男人？”Farbauti讶道，皱皱眉头，接着像听了一个多么好笑的笑话一样哈哈大笑。不知过了多久，他才艰难地收住势头，正色向一个冬棺的高级部下说：“好好查查和他在一起的人是谁。”

－TBC－


	11. 【锤基】避无可避／inevitable 11

第十一章

“你们昨天晚上一定来了一发。”Hogun难得八卦，他喝了一口自家的咖啡，冲对面的老朋友“嘿嘿”笑笑，充满洞悉一切的笃定。

Thor和Loki对视一眼，然后不约而同微微低下头摆弄面前的咖啡，显得有些不好意思——实际上不止一发。两人黏糊糊地相拥而眠一整晚，早起后Thor以要处理不慎沾上jing.液的衣物为由，在附近酒店定了房间。等待服务生清洗烘干衣服的时候，他们坦诚相对，自然而然地在浴缸内又做了好几次，直到现在，Loki的腰还是酸的。

胡闹一场之后，早过了Thor上班的点儿，他干脆给局里打电话，假称身体不舒服，请了天假。昨夜抱着苦等多年的人，将他上上下下了解了一遍，Thor心里满足得很，同时有点后怕，如果不是Hogun点破了他未曾想清楚的心思，他也不会有机会正视自己对Loki的感情，更别谈让他完完全全成为自己的恋人。

于是在咖啡店下午茶前的休息时间，Thor领着Loki登门拜谢来了。

还是Thor以前常坐的角落，Loki靠着窗，窗外是宿雨洗刷过的街道，还没干彻底，太阳在白云的间隙穿梭，偶尔将光芒洒到低洼处的浅水面儿上，得来一小会儿的波光粼粼。

和Thor的大手比起来，咖啡店里的标准瓷杯显得非常秀气，仿佛缩在手里团成团的小雪球，一不小心都能被捏碎。Thor望着咖啡的浮沫，吹了几口，捧着杯子下意识转动它。Hogun看着那杯把在他面前出现消失好几轮儿，但笑不语。

“总之，还是谢谢你。”Thor最终抬头面对Hogun，目光诚挚，声音诚恳，虽然没说因为什么，Hogun却心知肚明，他的那杯咖啡起到了它该有的作用，联结了二人的心意，想到这儿，他瞟了眼Loki，然后面对Thor堆起贱兮兮的微笑，谦虚道：“哪里哪里，如果不是你每天晚上死乞白赖待在我这儿，耽误我做生意，我还不乐意搭这把手，将我的好徒弟拱手相让呢！”

话虽如此，Hogun还是略微觉得失望，本来以为当年穷其所能教授的人，再见到他时会待他亲近些，但包裹在高级黑色正装里的Loki让他没来由地感到陌生，除了今天初见面时收获的拥抱，他再没有得到对方的任何回应。

就像现在，他和Thor的对话提到了他，Loki仍然心不在焉，时不时望望外面的街区，仿佛在确认什么事情。Hogun也随着他的目光向外看去，却只注意到雨水浸润过后的灌木丛舒枝散叶，表现得格外精神。

好在Hogun是个很看得开的人，他把Loki的表现归结为初.夜后的不知所措，以及再次踏入咖啡店的近乡情怯。总会和他再次熟络起来的，Hogun这样宽慰自己。

“Loki ，你之前去哪儿啦？让我们Thor好等。”咖啡店老板挑捡了个问题。

想起来Loki身上怵目惊心的鞭伤，和他抗拒回答伤疤来源时泪蒙双眼的神情，Thor连忙给好友使眼色，轻微摇摇头，让他不要问这个，生怕再次刺激到他恋人。本以为Loki会讳莫如深，没想到Hogun刚问完，他恋人几乎想都没想，就淡然开了口：

“我去美国三年，期间开了家咖啡馆，失败了，就回来了。”Loki声音平稳，甚至还刻意卷起舌尖，带了点纽约音。

——他在说谎，Thor清楚，但没戳破。从看到Loki身上的伤口起，他就知道对方这三年一定被卷入到什么恶性事件里去了，那么当年他搜查到的机票信息很有可能是掩盖一切的幌子，只是出于尊重，还有不再刺激Loki，Thor没有多问，毕竟被伤害不是受害者的过错。至于施害者，Thor发誓，他定然将他或者他们揪出来绳之以法，让他们付出应有的代价。

可是Hogun是他们共同的好朋友啊，Loki就算不愿实话实说，也不用表现得如此……生硬，聊个天都像背标准答案似的。其实从一坐到角落，Thor就感到很奇怪，他的恋人昨天还温顺地躺在他怀里，心甘情愿地变换姿势和他zuo.爱，如今却紧张得像只把全身的刺都立起来的刺猬。

难道是创伤后应激障碍？Thor寻思，琢磨着什么时候私下知会Hogun一声，以免他误认为Loki故意待他冷漠。

“回来也好，才能和傻大个儿终成眷属。”Hogun挂着和煦的笑，问：“那你们今后怎么打算？”

“我们嘛。”Thor拍拍并扣住Loki远侧的肩头，往自己的方向拉拢，让突然受惊的Loki僵得铁板一片。瞧着眼睛忽然睁大的恋人，Thor摸摸脑袋，爽朗地笑道：“当然是开店、同居、结婚啦！”

“结婚”二字一出，Thor的嘴唇就被温润的软肉覆住了。明明Loki刚刚还像玩木头人一般一动不动，Thor没想到他转瞬间能变得如此热情，竟然扑上来，捧着他的脸颊就是一顿猛亲。稍微错愕几秒，Thor反应过来，双手插.入怀中男人的黑发间，轻轻抓扯几缕秀发，并启开牙关，伸出舌头积极回应。浓郁的咖啡味在二人唇舌间弥漫，Loki的舌头在Thor口中肆无忌惮地扫荡，像要探寻、体味咖啡苦味之后的香甜。

这时太阳从层层云朵中钻出来，一缕阳光刚好照到这对情侣身上，Thor的金发在阳光下闪闪发光，加上面前这香艳的一幕，可怜的咖啡店老板顿觉眼睛都要被闪瞎了：

“你们开店若有什么问题可以问我，现在我要准备客人们的下午茶了。”Hogun逃也似地离开，忙他的去了。

Thor匆忙向空气比了个OK的手势，Loki仿佛什么都没听见，一使劲把金发男人推倒在座位上。

>>>>>>  
“你要带我去哪儿？”Loki稀里糊涂被Thor带进了地铁站，连目的地都不知道。

“你猜猜？”Thor握住Loki的手，笑着问。

“我怎么知道？不猜！”Loki装作生气的样子，甩开那只大手，然后将双手叉在腰上。

“乖。”Thor以迅雷不及掩耳之势在Loki略鼓起的腮帮子上“啾”了一口：“结婚之前总得带你看看我父母吧。”

Loki发懵：“是不是有点太快了……”昨天晚上刚上过床啊。

“不快，三年前就该带你去的。” Thor有些懊恼，自己的不坦诚让一切都晚了三年。

两人继而进了车厢，人虽然多，没有座位但不拥挤，人人之间留有足够的空隙。他们找了靠扶手的位置站定，静静等着车辆到站。

乘客们或者看书、玩手机，或者干脆发呆，除了列车行驶造成的不可避免的噪音，车厢内十分安静。Thor作为阻击手的职业警觉在寂静中悄然苏醒，他感觉到，在相邻车厢距离他最远的角落，从那个身着深灰色休闲服的中等个子男人身上传来的，让他浑身不自在的黏腻的目光——他被监视了。

那个人到底是哪一路的？Thor疑惑，他迅速将视线从那人身上移开，以免打草惊蛇。Thor根本找不到答案，他的敌人太多了，早年因为果断地、恰到好处地处理了两起人质劫持事件，被不顾隐私的无良媒体大肆报道过，导致他这个本应站在幕后的武装警察被迫站到了台前，立敌无数却不知来路，敌在暗处，他却成了明晃晃的靶子。局里为保护他，好几年没让他出日常任务，还安排他和战友住在一起相互照应，本以为早已消除影响，难道现在又被盯上了吗？

Thor不自觉地把手搭到Loki肩上，思考那个人现在有没有同伙，以及能否就地解决的可能性。

忽然，Thor的面前出现一道人影，是Loki，他挡在那人和自己之间，用身体格住那道令人不悦的视线。

Thor盯着抬眼望向自己的双眸，竟然难以分辨这绿眼碧波的深浅。Loki为什么突然过来？从他站的位置来看，他明显知道那个监视他们的人的存在，那他是察觉到了令自己不安的来源？还是被鞭打时见过那个人所以有所警惕？Thor的心思一时间千回百转。

一双手环住了他的双肩，将两人的胸膛扣在一起，Loki的脸和Thor的只在咫尺之间，鼻尖相抵，呼吸着同样的空气，呼来喝去间，这片气体变得有些燥热。

回应着满脸带笑的Loki，Thor不动声色地将大手放到对方的腰窝处，并缓缓抚摸着。

印象中，Loki是一个腼腆的孩子，大庭广众地公开亲热，这种原本不可能在他身上的事情，一天之内发生两次绝对不正常。Thor忽然想到，下午在Hogun的咖啡店，Loki当着老板的面把他扑倒，可能也是外面有人监视的缘故。可惜当时的自己被Loki的热情吓了一大跳，竟然没能及早察觉。

公众心态再开放、见识再广，外貌出色的同性恋人当众秀恩爱于他们而言也绝对是一件新鲜事。乘客们保持着恰到好处的客气，目光不自觉地往他们俩偷看，Thor感到汇聚在他们身上的目光变多了，之前不舒服的感觉却一扫而空，他胆子慢慢变大，干脆一手搭到Loki后颈，拢至近前亲吻。

他们周围的乘客不知不觉扎成堆，将灰衣男子的视线掐成几节。

Thor领着Loki提早几站下车之后，发觉那个人不依不挠地在远处跟着他们，担心父母所在被找到，Thor唤了个出租车，绕了老远的路才行至一住宅区，彻底甩掉了跟踪者。

电梯里只有他们两个人，Thor屈起食指，拿指节按了楼层按钮，将憋了很久的问题问出来：“刚才在地铁上，为什么……”

还没问完，Loki抢着说：“我想这样做，没有为什么，darling。”

Loki微微笑着，眼角带弯，目光诚挚，仿佛想让人不质疑他的答案，但不够坚定。Thor听完愣了愣，然后回以微笑，电梯升了好几楼都只字未语，脑中满是昨夜Loki雨帘中冰冷而又复杂的眼神，他当时便觉得Loki变了很多。现在这种感觉更加强烈了。

三年足以改变一个人，但 Thor相信埋藏在Loki内心的善良永远不会被颠覆。现在的Loki让人难以看懂，不过是由于肉体和心灵受创过深，条件反射地套上层层叠叠的保护壳，戴上形形色色的面具，对任何人都能随时披挂上全副武装，把自己缩在最深处，不容他人窥探。

毫无缘由地，Thor自信Loki面对自己时的伪装是最透明的。

愧为武装警察，若当年稍稍多查一步，Loki不至于落到恶人手里三年。所以面对Loki的谎言，Thor只有自责，没有愤怒。他没有资格愤怒。

电梯门打开，一团橘色的肉球灵活地跳到Loki怀里。

“William！”Loki如孩子般惊叫，半蹲着身子慌乱地收紧双臂，差点没抱住它，这只猫又长胖不少，他误判了重量。

“Mom，Dad。”Thor笑着介绍：“这是我爱人。”

Loki这才抬起头，看到电梯门口那对和善的老年夫妇。  
……………………………………………………


	12. 避无可避／inevitable 12

第十二章

铁门“吱呀”一声，被锁在囚室角落的人抬起头，看向门的方向。没有一丝光，目之所及黑暗一片，事物的轮廓都无法显现，他这个动作没有任何实际意义，条件反射而已。

 

皮鞋叩响地面的声音清脆有力，Loki不疾不徐地跺到囚犯面前站定。角落的人判断着来者的位置，头颅逐渐上扬，仰头“盯着”来者的脸，拉扯嘴角，似笑非笑，微弯的眼尾挂着不屑与鄙夷。他的身体被类似蜈蚣的丑陋鞭伤爬满，血液从裂口沁出来，衣服破碎，被鞭风拆下的布料洒在他周围，和凝聚在地上的几小摊血粘做作一团，想来要把它们从地面拔起都很困难。

 

没有人帮他处理伤口。血液这新鲜的有机质在潮湿肮脏的牢里发酵了一天有余，发霉一般的腥臭味儿又被高温蒸腾起来，弥漫充斥在密不透风的空间里，叫嚣着塞进来者的鼻子。

 

Loki像没闻见异味似的，呼吸均匀，站得笔直，一身黑西装将他的身姿衬得更加挺拔。他狠狠攥着手里的皮鞭，几乎把柄上的纹路掐进肉里。三年前，也是这个监牢，那时也是一人执鞭，一人受缚而任人摆布，到如今，还是这二人，位置却整个颠倒了。

 

“开灯”，他说。

 

“是，Loki少爷。”跟班微一点头，按上开关。

 

面对突如其来的强光，角落的人先是拿手遮住眼睛适应了一会儿，接着不顾扯着伤口疼，他缓缓站起来，嘴角咧得更开了，将完完全全的挑衅大大方方地展示给Loki看。

 

“昨天一出院就急不可耐来见我，这才过了……嗯，大概一天，我的好弟弟Loki 少爷就又等不及来看我了。”Byleistr眼里的笑意更浓了，他忍不住鼓了下手掌，连着手铐的铁链窸窸嗦嗦一阵。

 

“可见我们兄弟感情不错。”Loki冷淡地接口，“飒”地给皮鞭舒展完筋骨，接着毫不犹疑地挥鞭划向Byleistr。

 

Byleistr下意识将手臂护在身前，小臂上立马绽开一道新的口子，鲜血汩汩流出来。他吃痛，瑟缩了一下，还没来得及换手臂，Loki的鞭子紧接着划开另一道印记，鞭尾带着血在空中画了一串红珠子。

 

疾风骤雨般，Loki动作越来越快，鞭身像踩着快节奏的踢踏舞者一般，脚步干劲有力，在皮肤质地的地板上夺夺有声。不多时，身着正装的男人额头上就冒起一层细密的汗珠，而他脑内的节拍器还在不停地拨动，节奏被他调得越来越快。

 

渐渐地，Byleistr变得难以承受他兄弟的攻势，先是拿两手抱着头，接着蹲下缩成一团，最后将整个身子转过去，将结实的背部露在外面。他紧咬着牙关，还是疼得闷哼起来。

 

“你以为，把气都撒在我身上就行了，哈哈哈哈，你错了，大错特错！”Byleistr高声尖叫道，似乎为了掩饰难胜痛感的怯懦，他放肆地大笑，声音尖利得如同正在切割玻璃的钢刀。

 

Loki不发一言，死死瞪着当年如此虐待他的凶手，眼球爬上红血丝，手里动作愈加迅速。

 

“Farbauti把你从我这儿救出来，不过是因为你是Laufey那老头的另一个儿子，为了服众，不得不把你好生养着。”

 

被鞭打的人话说得断断续续，上气难接下气，仍然猛吸几口气，继续絮絮叨叨：“怎么？我的好弟弟？被人丢了个热骨头就冲他摇尾巴啦？！哈哈哈哈，你还真是跟你妈一样贱相！”

 

“听着，弟弟，你充其量只是个傀儡。我保证你在我这儿耀武扬威不到多久了，等Farbauti物尽其用，你就等着被他一枪崩头！”

 

忽然，Byleistr背后的鞭打停止了，热辣辣的疼痛逐渐冷却，又过了会儿，流动的血液也降了温，他感到冷，双臂更紧地箍着蜷缩的双腿，别过头，看向施暴的男人。

 

他鸦色的头发被汗水浸湿，在日光灯下反着光。仿佛经过一场剧烈运动，Loki热得面色发红，呼吸粗重，他脱掉西装外套，随意地掷在地上，双手叉腰，平复着呼吸。

 

休整完毕后，他面无表情地说：“哦？是吗？”声音一如既往的低沉，却满是笑意。

 

“那么我保证，最终被一枪爆头的，是你！我亲爱的Byleistr。”

 

黑发男人放下皮鞭，走到囚犯近前，抬起脚，对着他伤痕累累的背部一阵猛踹。锃亮的皮鞋在鲜血浸染下似乎变得更加光亮。

 

Byleistr有句话说得没错，Loki的确在借他撒气，撒他憋了一整天，让他神志不宁的气。

 

>>>>>>

从早上在Hogun的咖啡店察觉到有人在监视他和Thor开始，Loki都在提心吊胆。为了知晓来者何人，他甚至不惜对他的咖啡课老师爱理不理，终于在多次瞟向窗外之后，将跟踪者在灌木丛中零星出现的面部拼凑完整。

 

他认识这个人，1年前Farbauti把他从囚室解救出来的时候，这个人就跟在Farbauti身后，虽然在养伤期间他见过的冬棺成员少之又少，但他笃定，这次跟踪他的人绝对是冬棺高层派来的。

 

跟踪者的目的是什么？Loki当时边喝咖啡边想，自己在冬棺组织无根无据，Farbauti又自认对他知根知底，似乎并没有什么要跟踪调查的必要。

 

除非是……Loki转头看向身边的Thor——刚好和一直盯着他看的男人对视，那男人甚至还冲他一笑。他慌忙扭过头，望着杯里所剩无几的液体，不久便感受到窗外那一束极小的，非比自然的镜面反光——是摄像头。冬棺并没有拍自己的动机，唯一对他们而言陌生的、又有潜在威胁的，就只有旁边和自己一见面就腻在一起的男人。

 

他们想查Thor！

 

Thor曾经处理过多少黑帮械斗，与多少阴暗里客结仇，Loki就算不十分清楚，也了解个七八分，一旦他身份被查明，不知会收到多少明枪暗箭。

 

下一刻，Loki就把Thor按倒在座位上亲吻，避免他被拍到完整的影像。

 

被暗中调查已经很糟糕了，更糟糕的是，在地铁上时，Thor也察觉到了跟踪者的存在。略一思索，Loki还是挡在了Thor面前。他绝对信任Thor的能力，如果他真的抓到跟踪者，那他与黑道的关联也可能暴露在Thor面前。

 

Loki不愿意让Thor知道。

 

>>>>>>

怀里揣着一只橘猫、被金发碧眼的一家三口领进家门的Loki，一时觉得头晕目眩——太金碧辉煌了——金红交织的暴发户品味墙纸接天触地，结实的棕皮沙发也被金晃晃的垫子铺盖着，镜面一样光亮的巨大玻璃茶几将强烈的顶灯光线反射进Loki眼睛里，他几乎怀疑自己是不是快瞎了，不自觉地眯起眼睛。

 

Thor的妈妈Frigga似乎看出了Loki的不适，她边吩咐Thor给他找拖鞋，边走向顶灯开关，把亮度调低一档，她微笑着说：“我们刚从北方沿海搬过来的时候，老头子坚持要负责家装，他搬进屋子的这些原材料也让我吓了一大跳。不过没关系，住久了，习惯了，也会觉得这种风格挺喜庆宜人的。坐。”Frigga轻拽着刚换好鞋的Loki，把他拉到沙发上坐好，转身把切好的一盘水果递到他面前，然后去准备热茶。

 

Frigga的温柔关怀让Loki紧绷一路的神经稍稍松驰，撸猫的手不自觉地减了力道，William舒服得打起呼噜。Loki敏锐地察觉到这猫的皮下脂肪相较他离开的时候，又厚了好几层，看来Thor妈妈把它照顾得不错。

 

真是个让人如沐春风的女人，Loki看看老两口相互呼应的浅米色正装——与家装风格形成巨大的反差。一定是Frigga挑选的衣服吧，Loki确信。

 

金发大个子在Loki右手边猛地坐下来，左臂紧抱着爱人单薄的肩膀，几乎把对方拉进怀里。Loki被沙发的弹力震得几乎腾空一秒，橘猫惊吓得张牙舞爪，半晌才被安抚下来。

 

Odin在对面沙发上端坐着，神色略有古怪，目不转睛地盯着儿子和他的伴侣，牙关紧闭，似乎在努力将不满和愠怒埋在嘴里。

 

等到把红茶也备齐的Frigga也在Odin旁边坐下来，他们的儿子才清了下嗓子，郑重其事地说：“Loki，我左边这位，就是我昨天跟你们提过的，我将要结婚的对象。”

 

Loki早就被Odin盯得浑身发毛，他瞄向Thor，这个满脸得意神色的男人显然没有察觉到他父亲阴沉的面孔，还在浮夸地讲自己有多认真、有多爱他，好似想卖力地把自己推销出去。

 

“噢，he is lovely。”Frigga脱口而出。

 

“那么，Loki，你会什么，你今后有什么打算？”Odin过了好一会儿才问道。

 

Loki说：“我，我会做咖啡，将来想开一家咖啡店。”

 

“你能为我做一杯咖啡吗？”Odin要求。

 

“可以。”Loki应道。说罢站起身，把猫塞到Thor怀里。

 

>>>>>>

接下来的事情，混乱得Loki都不愿意回想。他好容易才找到感觉，把一杯冒着热气的咖啡端到Odin面前。Thor却这时站起身，William吓得跳起来，撞得Loki重心不稳。一整杯咖啡满满当当地全淋在Odin的米色套装上，老头脸瞬间黑了。

 

“我去洗！”Thor自告奋勇，迅速脱下Odin的外套，直奔洗衣机。

 

“我再去做一杯？”Loki犹犹豫豫地，试探着问道。

 

“不用了。”Frigga给Odin拿来条毯子披上，似乎为了避免Thor 不在，Odin和Loki待在客厅略有尴尬，她拉着Loki的胳膊，把他带到Thor的房间参观。

 

“Mom，洗不掉啊！”房间外传来Thor的尖叫。

 

“我去看看，失陪一会儿。你先在这儿坐坐。”Frigga怀有歉意地对Loki说。

 

看完Thor的房间，Loki脑里的一团乱麻又不停地缠绕纠结，多了好几个疙瘩，他更混乱了。趁一家人都没注意，他溜走了，几乎是落荒而逃。

 

现在，冲Byleistr一阵发泄后，Loki才感到舒服多了。 

 

他最后踢囚犯一脚，捡起鞭子和外套，拽着领结正正领带，昂首挺胸地跨到囚室外面，大吸几口新鲜空气。Loki抬手将几缕散乱的黑发拢到耳后，脑子里的混沌感退潮般渐渐消退了。

 

裤子兜里传来一阵震动，Loki举起手机屏幕，是一个他从未见过的号码。他拧眉思索：他正在Farbauti的控制下，此手机号码应该只有冬棺实际首领一个人知道，这个能联系到他的人是谁？

 

猜测无果。Loki吩咐跟班锁上囚室的门，一个人走在前面，接听了这通电话。

 

“Loki？”

 

熟悉的男声在他耳畔响起。

 

－TBC－


	13. ［锤基］避无可避／inevitable 13

第十三章 

约顿贫民区这个地方，可能没人比Fandral更熟悉了。每个人都在为生计发愁，住户们几乎都是工作地点和居所两头跑，无暇探索这儿的边边角角。

 

出生在此的Fandral自由多了，母亲去服装厂和餐厅做零工的时候，正是Fandral出去玩耍的好时间，他和他的伙伴在每一条肮脏的小径上穿梭、在每一个闭塞的角落里躲藏。家里的小阁楼对母子二人来说并不拥挤，母亲早晚做的两餐饭虽然不美味但也能填饱肚子，小时候的Fandral对这种生活很知足。

 

大概在他4岁的时候，母亲乡下的妹妹过来投奔她姐姐，虽然她挤占了他们母子的一些空间，也让每天的饭菜略有不足，Fandral却很喜欢这个小姑姑，因为她年轻、漂亮、细心，她会在他疯玩一天之后为他揩去头上的汗，会在他睡觉之前给他讲乡村里发生的故事。

 

可是过了段时间，他的小姑姑搬出去了，只会一两个月来探望他们母子一次。每次她一过来，Fandral的饭菜里好几周都会有肉，甚至早餐时还有牛奶。再后来，小姑姑彻底失踪了，母亲的银行账号里多了一大笔钱，她一咬牙，买了个房价便宜的平民房，搬出了约顿贫民区。住进新房子的时候，Fandral刚刚上初中，正顽皮，他火速和附近街区的男孩们打成一片，学他们抽烟，有时候还打打架，为了不让母亲担心，Fandral一直掌握着火候，从没卷进什么大的斗殴事件中，成绩也还好，吊车尾式地进了尤弥尔公立高中。

 

本以为毕业后能勉强上个大学，再过几年就能工作、养活母亲，没想到操劳多年的母亲在他上高中没几个月就染了重病，身体长期负荷工作让她没有抵御疾病的余力，不多久就去世了。Fandral记得那个下午，母亲躺在床上，满面潮红，气若游丝。她向他伸出过于枯瘦的手，手中是一封已经泛黄的信。Fandral接过，展开。这是一封小姑姑多年前寄来的信，信中说希望姐姐能在自己故去后帮忙照看将生活在约顿的儿子Loki，却不愿她把他接来一起住，“我不想姐姐、外甥和我一样，被卷入阴暗残酷的是非中去了。”读完信件，Fandral深吸口气，他忽然明白为什么一个月中总有一两次母亲晚上会晚回家。再看到母亲充满询问的眼神时，Fandral了然，她是希望自己能代替她照看Loki，于是他点了点头。

 

母亲不在了之后，Fandral在街头混都没啥顾虑了，烟抽得停不下来，架打得越来越猛，持棍持刀持枪都有过，纹了个大花臂，还收了几个小手下。这样的学生，被学校开除是早晚的事。

 

至于Loki，他也去看过，但很失望，对方上高中了都矮的很，一头黑发，一对绿眼，脸上没啥表情，一点都不像记忆里和煦的小姑姑。而且这小子还麻烦得很，让他每个月初的周五不要来，呵，要不是因为母亲的临终的托付，他还不屑于去那个腌臢地方。

 

乖学生总是容易被欺负，在Loki被街头混混勒索几次之后，Fandral颇觉丢脸（谁敢不顾他名头，欺负到他表弟头上！），于是每周学校放学时间，他都会和他手下蹲在校门口，排成一排，嘴里无一例外都叼着烟，吞云吐雾的，别提多有气势。Loki对他笑，说他傻，他虎着脸威胁：“你再说一遍。”那段时间因为他的“出色”表现，被附近最大的黑帮“冬棺”给盯上了，面对它不太正式的邀请，Fandral从善如流地答应了，渐渐地，帮里的简单事务有时候也会交给他，他做得不亦乐乎，期间听说老大挂了，他更忙，忙得都顾不上Loki了。

 

在组织内一连升了好几级后一回头，他发现他没啥必要再照顾Loki 了——Loki貌似有男朋友了。几乎每天晚上，那个金发的大个子男人都会把他表弟送回家，隔三岔五地还带来一大包生活用品。

 

这个男人是谁，Fandral也猜测过，不过没猜多久，因为他很快就知道了答案 。他们那天和另一个街区的混混儿打架，没想到对方提前叫了警察，见好就收，Fandral阴沟里翻船，第一次作客伦敦警察局。本以为会拘留个10来天，没想到他就二天就被一个叫Thor的警察保释了出来，那个大个子在把他送出去之前给他递了杯热咖啡，对他笑得露出一口大白牙：“听Loki说，你是他表哥。我这次帮帮忙，下不为例啊。”

 

当然不会再被你们抓住，Fandral腹诽，他也再没什么机会参加街头斗殴那种低级活动了。之后两年他被他直属上级Farbauti调到中东，负责伦敦和当地的黑色军火交易，起初还很害怕，后来当荷包越来越鼓、“职位”越爬越高的时候，他学会了心安理得，待人待事更加处变不惊，恰到好处的杀伐决断让他很快获得了Farbauti的青睐，一些高层的明争暗斗慢慢地他也能知晓一二。

 

听说老首领的儿子Byleistr在忙着将冬棺和多国的黑火交易收于己手，根本不顾元老们的活路；听说Farbauti在慢慢笼络原首领Laufey的老部下；听说Farbauti在加紧准备和Byleistr的较量……

 

正在这时，Fandral被调回了伦敦……

 

>>>>>>

那场行动中，倒行逆施者、不孝不悌者Byleistr自有受冷遇多时的元老对付，他们大获全胜之后，善后工作都交给了刚赶回伦敦的Fandral。

 

几个他叫来的医护人员正在将Laufey“原本属意”的儿子从关押他两年的牢房里解救出来。Fandral一进铁门，就被一阵恶臭逼到干呕，他一手撑在栏杆上，俯首倒了几口气才缓过来，跨过铺满干涸血迹的地板，走到被囚者面前。

 

那人死死垂着头，头颈那超过直角的吓人角度让人怀疑他头是不是已经断了。几年未经整理的黑色长发纠结成一团，黑色的血块缠绕其间，单凭颜色根本没有办法区别两者。Fandral发现，这个人身体上的状况更遭，他几乎一.si.不.挂,衣物被抽打得只有颈间和腰周还有残留，全身浴血，新伤旧伤交织在一起编成了一个空麻袋，耷拉着被弃置在墙角。

 

医护人员努力把他从铁链中解救出来，这些生锈的铁片切入皮肤，简直让人怀疑已经和骨头长在一起。医生拿温水擦拭连接处，想把粘稠的血液先清理干净，不一会儿他们的白大褂就被染脏了。

 

Fandral觉得这个人活不长了，即使能醒过来也绝对痴傻到无药可救了。

 

下一秒，Fandral却好像听见这人在说着什么，将耳朵凑到他嘴边，确认了他的低吟：“soar…soar…”Fandral感到很奇怪，有什么人会在被关了这么长时间之后念“soar”这寻常单词，莫不真傻了？

 

“先生，你能往后站一点吗？”一个护士对Fandral要求道：“我们需要空间转移伤患。”

 

Fandral随即后退一步，看着他们把Laufey的儿子小心翼翼地抬到担架上，忽然感到这人满是血污的脸莫名熟悉。“不好意思”，他上前一步，拿一手挡光，一手掀开躺着的人的一只眼皮——绿眼睛，躺在红色血丝里的的绿色虹膜绝对是他迄今见过的最绿的。

 

Loki！这是他的表弟Loki！

 

那么，soar？Fandral恍然大悟，是Thor，长期受虐待造成的发声障碍甚至让Loki难以呼唤这个名字。

 

极度的震惊让Fandral呆呆站在原地，甚至被押入囚牢的新居客的呼天抢地都没能让他回过神。

 

母亲的临行嘱托不合时宜地在他脑中浮现，Fandral在跟班惊讶的神色前，不自觉地泪流满面。

 

－TBC－

………………………………………………

这章算Fandral的发家史？


End file.
